Monique
by njeha
Summary: What if there was someone that was always in the middle of Serena and Blair?- their rock. This is the story about Monique Montgomery, and how she takes the Upper East Side by the storm. Everyone better watch out, Monique is no pushover & she won't stand for anyone messing with her friends. Gossip Girl TV show, yet not copy paste, i will be adding my own scenes, and characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 1:**

The redhead leaned against the mirror inside the elevator of the New York Palace Hotel, where she had a suite for the past two months, since she had _moved out_ from her previous _home._

/ _RingRing/_ the girl began digging into her handbag for her cellphone _/RingRing/RingRing/RingRi-_

"Hello?!" she answered quickly forgetting to look at the Caller I.D in her rush, only to roll her eyes fondly as her best friend, Blair Waldorf demanded to know where she was and why she was running late.

"I just finished with my attorney B, give me twenty minutes and I'll be there, okay, uhuh, bu-bye."

The redhead groaned as she took out her hotel keycard and swiped, entering her suite and taking no time in getting dressed before Blair would be able to call her again and bite her head off.

It's not that Monique forgot about the gathering at the Waldorf's, she just wasn't able to cancel her meeting with Mr. Andrews, her attorney and so she was running a tiny bit late.

Monique Montgomery. That was the redhead's name. And she so happened to be one of the most well-known and glamorous teenager from the Upper East Side since she had been making a name for herself and a lot of money ever since she was thirteen years old and did her first photo shoot, climbing up the social ladder and becoming one of the highest top ranked models.

Ten minutes later, Monique changed into a semi-formal halter-necked summer dress, pairing them off with her favorite black Louboutin heels, and then refreshed her makeup.

Looking at her reflection, she smiled as she found herself acceptable since she was forced to get dressed and freshened up in a hurry.

Her white dress was tight along the bustier before flowing loosely until right below her thighs, showing the sharp contrast with her golden skin; her hands were toned and slightly muscled, along with her legs; there was a generous amount of cleavage showing and a diamond necklace sat elegantly on her slender neck.

Monique double checked her makeup for any smudges before she left.

Her doe-like violet eyes were surrounded by thick, black lashes and a small line of black eyeliner; her pouty petal-shaped red lips were colored a pearl pink casting a shiny glow against her golden face. Monique didn't bother with any blush, deciding to keep her face natural, and she tied her thick and silky red-blood hair into a high ponytail, her hair reaching to her mid-back.

Smiling at her reflection, she caught sight of the dimples that appeared on both sides of her face and she winked; yup, she was ready to get to the Waldorf's.

**MM**

Monique finally reached the Waldorf's, and just as she was about to get a flute of champagne or a glass of wine, she was pulled aside by her frantic best friend.

"Oh come on B, I'm not _that_ late," she smirked, her eyes travelling around the room as she began searching for a specific person.

"Do you _ever_ look at your phone?" Blair demanded, and she didn't even bother waiting for an answer as she shoved her phone into Monique's hand and yelled, "Look at what Gossip Girl posted! Look!"

Sighing, Monique gave her full attention to whatever it was in the Gossip Girl blast that disturbed her best friend so much, and as she looked down at the blast her eyes widened in shock;

' _Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Serena van der Woodsen._

 _Was it only a year ago our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'?_

 _And just suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves'_

And right there, was a picture of Serena, blonde hair and all.

 _Yup, S is definitely back._

"Look B, i don't know why you're getting so worked up about it … you should just take a leaf out of my book," Monique smirked; Blair looped her arm through Monique's as they made their way over to Chuck Bass, who was sitting on the couch with Isabel and Katy.

"Uhuh, and pray tell what are you going to do," Blair raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm just going to ignore the bitch," Monique shrugged casually, an evil grin playing on her lips. Blair's eyes lit up, her grin mirroring Monique's.

"You know Mon, you're scary. Remind me never to get on your bad side," Chuck chuckled slightly as he took a long gulp of whiskey.

"Hmmm, no promises," Monique winked at him.

Blair eyed her boyfriend Nathaniel Archibald, who was across the room with his father, 'The Captain.' Before she could excuse herself, Monique beat her to it as she smacked her ass and said, "Go get him tiger."

"How-how did you know?" Blair gaped.

Rolling her eyes, Monique waved a hand nonchalantly, "Oh please B, we've been best friends for ages. I know you. Now go!"

"You look really hot by the way," Chuck smirked at Monique his eyes taking in her face, freezing at her breasts for a while before roaming down slowly to her heels.

"Flattery gets you everywhere," she winked, "Now dear Chuck, what's this I hear about you wanting to smoke a joint?"

"My god," Katy gasped, "You'll never believe what's on 'Gossip Girl.'"

"Someone saw Serena get off a train at Grand Central," Isabel shrieked.

Monique threw the two girls a dirty look, "Keep it together you two and stop acting like fan girls, will you? And why may I ask are you chuckling?" she demanded as she whirled around to face Chuck Bass.

Shrugging, Chuck said, "Things were getting a little … dull around here."

"Gee thanks chuck," she said dryly, narrowing her eyes at him. Chuck looked slightly guilty, but as he went to grab her hand and apologize, Monique snapped her hand back and left him alone, muttering to himself about hormonal girls.

Monique hated the fact that Chuck was excited with Serena's arrival – just because S was one of her best friends, it didn't mean she gets a free pass for just ditching her and Blair without a word for _a whole freaking year!_

"Blair, its Serena!" Monique heard Eleanor Waldorf – Blair's mother, shout out.

Monique narrowed her eyes as she watched Serena drift off to her mother, Lily van der Woodsen; _if she thinks that she could just waltz back in here like nothing happened, then she is sorely mistaken._

She looked up to see Blair blocking Nate from Serena's view.

"Hi Serena, so good to see you," said Blair in a phony voice.

"Good to see you too, where is Monique?" she asked, her head looking at all corners of the house. Blair merely pointed downwards. Serena looked down and waved, but all Monique did was throw her a piercing glare and continue walking.

Suddenly Monique's head snapped to the side – she could have sworn that she saw a flash of red, red that looked exactly like her hair color – which meant that her mother and most probably her step-father was here.

Gasping, Monique spotted the two of them laughing and drinking wine. Slowly, Alan turned his face slightly and they share eye-contact; ice blue eyes connected with pure violet and Monique hastily turned away, grabbed a large bottle of red wine and ran off into a secluded balcony. Once she saw that she was alone, she drained the whole bottle dry in five minutes – Monique drank alcohol like fish drinks water.

Hiding the empty bottle, Monique re-entered the room just as Blair noticed her and ran over.

"Serena just left – and get this, she said, _see you at school tomorrow_!" Blair hissed.

"Huh, school … so I guess she's back for good," said Monique, her eyes narrowing in anger, reaching her hand out to pick up a flute of champagne, moaning slightly at the rich taste.

"Didn't you know she was coming?" Katy blurted out – causing Chuck and Isabel; both of whom hadn't moved since she left them, to stare at her and Blair.

"Does it look to you that we _care_ that Serena is back? _No!_ So how about you keep your nose out of this sweetheart," Monique smiled mockingly – unlike B, Monique didn't give two shits about the whole Queen B thing, she acted like herself which was a good thing as she was a buffer of sorts and no one would ever think twice of messing around with her or her friends as she could be scary as hell.

Katy flinched before running away towards the alcohol fountain.

"You're so bad M," Blair giggled.

Monique smirked back, bumping her shoulder with Blair's; just as she was opening her mouth to ask how things went with Nate, a large hand reached out for her wrist.

"Chuck, Blair how are you two?" Alan asked in his most charming voice that managed to fool many – except her. Not even waiting for a response, he continued, "You don't mind if I steal Monique for a while, do you? Excellent!" he smiled flashing his pearly teeth, dragging Monique to the other side of the room.

"Bastard! I didn't say he could," hissed Blair, her eyes searching frantically for M.

"So her stepfather wants to talk with her, big deal," Chuck droned on, gulping the last of his whiskey, "I'm going for a refill."

**MM**

"Ah, finally, there you are Jack," Chuck smirked, grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels and pouring himself a hearty amount.

Chuck began checking out each and every girl within eyesight, he needed entertainment for the night, and he was in desperate need for a release.

 _Bingo!_ He inwardly smirked as he observed a cute little blonde with brown eyes stare at him flirtingly before giggling with her friends. _If he played his cards right, then he might be able to add one of her giggling friends to the deck_.

Just as Chuck was about to approach the blonde and flash her his charm, he heard the sound of two people arguing – usually he would ignore it, it was the Upper East Side after all, and there was always some drama; but the sound of Monique's familiar voice made him hesitate and hide around a corner.

Chuck saw Alan Williamson, Monique's stepfather back her into a wall, his hands grasped tightly on both sides of her waist. Looking at Monique, he noticed that she was glaring at him with a blank look on her face.

"Do you even realize _what_ you do to me, Monique?" he moaned into her ear, and Chuck shivered in disgust – he didn't want to watch his best friend fuck her stepfather, it was too weird and plain disgusting.

Chuck was about to go back and look for the blonde when Monique spoke back in a rage-filled voice, "I won't tell you again Alan! Get. Your. Fucking. Filthy. Hands. OFF. ME!"

"No! Damnit Monique, I _want_ you!" he snarled.

Monique had had enough, and just as Chuck was about to interfere, he saw Monique knee Alan in his groin making Chuck wince and grab his balls instinctively – _yup, never piss Monique off._

Alan whimpered pitifully as he slid down the floor, grabbing his shoulders and slamming him hard onto the wall, Monique spat out, "I thought that filing for an emancipation was enough … it seems I need a restraining order against you!"

Throwing him back down on the floor in disgust, Monique made her way out, but as she neared Chuck's hiding spot, they both heard Alan groan out, loud enough for them to hear, "Over my dead body Monique, you can't escape me! I'm one of the best lawyers, I'll win the case and you'll be stuck with me for a long, long time! _You are MINE!_ "

**MM**

Chuck sat in the bus with his best friend Nate; they were on their way to school and talking about the gathering at the Waldorf's the other day.

Suddenly, Chuck blurted out, "Monique looked effing hot last night. There's something wrong with that level of perfection … it needs to be violated."

Nate looks at Chuck, half-shocked and half-disgusted, "You are _deeply_ disturbed you know that? What's wrong with you man, Mon's been our best friend since kindergarten."

Chuck chuckled, "And yet, you know that I'm right," turning to face Nate, he said, "You're telling me if you had the chance …"

"I have a girlfriend," Nate shot back, "I don't even see Mon that way … I mean yeah I will admit, she is gorgeous, but it would be like having sex with my sister," he crinkled his nose in disgust at the end.

"Whatever Serena then," Nate went to protest but Chuck continued speaking, raising his voice slightly, "You guys have been dating since _kindergarten_ and you haven't sealed the deal."

Bewildered, Nate said, "Who says 'seal the deal'?"

Laughing, Chuck said, "Monique." They both laughed, and Chuck signaled that they arrived at the school, "Come on."

Turning around slightly, Chuck notices a lanky guy dressed in riffraff clothes that he supposed were meant to be the school uniform was standing right behind them.

"You following us or something?" he accused, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No, I … I go to your school. Identical uniforms, that's kind if a tip-off?" the boy stuttered slightly.

"That's funny," Nate stated and Chuck rolled his eyes as he heard the guy shout out after them if they wanted to sit together at lunch, and muttering to himself that the guy has problems.

**MM**

Monique, Blair, Isabel and Katy were sitting on the steps of the school, looking at the invitations some blonde chick handed over to them.

"So cute! They should be framed or something," Katy squealed.

After a few moments of silent, Blair said, "Not bad work. And here is yours … as promised."

The blonde chick squealed with joy as Blair gave her an invitation to the Kiss on the Lips party that was being held that night.

Monique rolled her eyes, for some reason she didn't like _or_ trust Blondie, and she was in no mood to pretend that she liked her – it wasn't her style and it was too much of a hassle, she liked being brutally honest to a person's face.

"Oh great, her highness has decided to bless us with her presence," Monique muttered loudly as Serena walked over to them with a cup of yoghurt in her hand. Blair, Isabel and Katy snapped their heads over at Serena's direction and Blair narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Hey, here you guys are. I looked all over the dining hall for you," said Serena, not feeling at all that the tension became stifled with her presence as she was too busy introducing herself to Jenny Blondie Humphrey.

Serena picked up an invitation and casually asked, "So, when's the party?"

Blair looked like she was about to pop an artery. Monique stood up dragging Blair with her, she looped her arm through hers as she approached Serena like a predator would, "Saturday. But you're kind of … well, you're actually _not_ invited."

Taking over, Blair innocently said, "Since until twelve hours ago everyone thought you were at boarding school. And Jenny used up all the invites."

Monique noticed that Jenny looked like she was about to give Serena her invite, "It's quite rude to simply throw an invitation around like that when you were _specifically_ invited by the ones that arranged the party, Blondie – if you don't want to go to the party then hand back the invitation, but it is _not_ up to _you_ to decide who can or cannot go – you merely decorated the invites, you are not the one planning the party. Now, go! Shoo!" she snapped at the end.

Jenny shivered in fear at the icy tone Monique had used on her and the second she was yelled at to leave, she wasted no time in escaping from her sight.

Blair laughed heartily at that and even Katy and Isabel spared a few chuckles at her expense; in fact, only Serena wasn't amused, as she stood there staring at Monique in disapproval.

"If you have something that you want to say darling, then spit it out. I haven't got all day, you see, unlike you, I actually do want to learn something in school," Monique bit out and she could sense that Blair was really enjoying herself.

Serena merely threw the invitation at Monique's face, and she deftly caught it, giving her a sarcastic grin, "Looks like you need to work on your throw as well."

"Well," Blair spoke up finally, wanting to break up the tension and leave, "We should get going then. Unless you want us to wait for you … looks like you got a lot of yoghurt left."

 _Sarcasm,_ Monique's absolute favorite.

With an impassive look on her face Serena told them to go on ahead, and as the four of them walked away, Serena turned around, yelling after Monique and Blair if they could meet up tonight.

"I'd love to," said Blair, sounding the exact opposite, "But I'm doing something with Nate tonight."

"Yeah, and I have better things to do," said Monique nonchalantly.

"The Palace, 8 o'clock. Nate will wait," Serena stated her eyes hard as she stared at her two best friends.

Monique and Blair stared at Serena for a few seconds before turning away and leaving her completely alone.

**MM**

 **The Palace Hotel – Bar.**

Monique walked in on Blair and Serena hugging each other.

"I love you B."

"I love you too, S."

"Aww, did you two girlies kiss and make up?" asked Monique sarcastically.

"I think it's our turn for a talk M," said Serena matter-of-factly.

"I don't think so _S_. just because you and B have made up – well, at least for now, it doesn't mean that it will magically fix everything between us … you can't expect to just waltz back into my life as quick as you left it and expect me to welcome you with open arms," Monique snapped, ignoring Blair and Serena's dumbstruck looks, she moved past them over at the end of the bar where she could drink her tequila in peace.

Around half an hour later, just as Monique was halfway through the tequila bottle, she heard a familiar voice that always managed to drive her crazy and send a tingle down her spine.

"I love this town. I'm going to have to tell my parents the hotel they just bought is serving minors," said Chuck slyly.

"Well it's not like I'm going anywhere, I live in the Palace for now," Monique reminded him. She thanked god that she had a high tolerance to alcohol; otherwise she would have embarrassed herself and admitted her feelings to Chuck on the spot.

"I already have the money, but I want to collect a bit more before I buy the apartment … a few more photo shoots and I'm gold," she smirked.

"Lingerie photo shoots," said Chuck in a slightly raspy voice, making the hair in the back of her neck stand out, "I love it when you talk dirty."

"Well, I prefer not talking at all," Monique winked at him, taking down another shot of tequila.

Chuck felt himself turn hard, that minx was doing it on purpose – he couldn't tear his eyes away from her lips as she tore into a lemon wedge, her plump and succulent red lips covering the skin of the lemon, and he couldn't help but imagine her lips over something else entirely.

Chuckling nervously, he said, "I've missed our witty banter … we haven't done this in a while."

"Let's catch up then," she smirked, taking another shot, "Take our clothes off," another shot, "Stare at each other," another shot.

Chuck gaped at her, he was _very_ hard now. He knew that Monique wasn't drunk the least bit – she had an extremely high and impressive tolerance of alcohol, and he had seen her get drunk only twice, so he knew that right now, she was very sober.

"Mon … we're, uh, best friends …" said Chuck awkwardly.

Hiding her disappointment, Monique shrugged, acting like she didn't care that Chuck had rejected her, "I know … "

She poured down another shot and drank – her eyes connected with a pair of green ones across the bar. The guy was hands on, extremely hot with his black wavy hair, strong jawline and buff body. He raised a glass to her, and she smiled back.

 _Well, if Chuck wasn't about to give me a good fuck, then that guy would have to do._

Standing up, she drank one last shot, finishing the tequila bottle, "It's your loss Chuck," she winked at him, before she made her way over to the sexy stranger.

**MM**

Chuck stared mouth agape as Monique simply walked away to join that guy.

Drinking a glass of whiskey, Chuck kept his eyes glued on Monique and the guy. His eyes watched as her hands touched his arm or bicep, or pushed a stray hair behind her ear. He listened to the sound of flirting and laughter coming from them and finally he watched as the two of them stood up and walked over to the elevator.

Monique and the guy began a passionate kiss in the elevator … they couldn't even wait until reaching her suite.

Chuck Bass cursed himself for blowing Monique Montgomery off. He was just telling Nate that morning how badly he wanted to have sex with her and then once the perfect opportunity came he turned into a mumbling idiot.

For the first time in a long time, Chuck Bass went to bed alone.

 **A/N:** **What do you think of this story? It will mostly be focused on Monique, but there will be other POVs sometimes. Who do you want Monique to end up with?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **There are Mature scenes in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Monique stared at the guy she picked up at the bar; he was standing half naked in her suite and she couldn't help but stare at him hungrily. If she couldn't have Chuck Bass, then she would be sure to fuck Dave senseless; make him beg for her.

Monique was going to have mind-blowing sex with Dave until he would erase Chuck's rejection from the way it was constantly replaying in her head, and then, she was going to get dressed into something sexy and wait down for the limo with Chuck for the Kiss on the Lips party.

Dave's eyes were dilating as Monique took confident steps towards him, purposely passing him to lean back against the sofa, tugging her skirt up only to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath. She spread her thighs apart and framed her pussy with her fingers.

Dave noticed that Monique was cleanly shaven, there was not even a strand of curls around her vagina, leaving it clear for him to see a thin strip down the center, and his mouth-watered, his eyes never leaving her fingers for even a second as she pulled her labia apart, glistening wet.

In a sultry tone, Monique said, "Are you just going to stand there, Dave?"

He dropped to his knees, "Tell me, what you want me to do?"

"I want you to lick my pussy, Dave," she purred.

Dave's pupils dilated even more – he loved eating a woman out, and Monique's pussy looked so delectable. He leaned closer, smelling her and he shivered; she had a rich scent that made him moan.

Monique spread her thighs further apart and teased her clit with one manicured finger, and Dave had had enough. Without saying another word, he hooked his hands under her knees and pulled her hips forward on the sofa so that his mouth was inches away from her vagina. He leaned forward and brushed the tip of his tongue against her swollen labia.

Dave began flicking the tip of his tongue lightly against her flesh, occasionally probing into the folds or brushing the hood of her clit, but going as slow as possible. Monique began panting after a moment, and when he slid the tip of his tongue down her pussy in one smooth stroke, she wriggled beneath him, tangling her hands in his soft and wavy hair.

"You're so fucking good! God don't stop," she moaned, scrunching her eyes closed in ecstasy.

His nose brushed her clit and she shuddered, so he moved back up again, alternating between licking and light sucking. His mouth was full of her, her scent was everywhere and oh, so intoxicating; Dave's cock ached from it, and he thought he might come when she did, just by sucking her and smelling her sweet aroma.

Monique pushed his head backwards, away from her vagina and Dave groaned at the loss of contact; she rotated him to be sitting on the sofa with her straddling him, and she began aligning her wet folds over his erection tantalizingly, making Dave let out a tormented groan.

Dave could feel her wetness slick over his large cock, and he so wanted her to impale himself into her. Green connected with violet, and Dave was struck with just how gorgeous this girl was … he didn't think he could leave this as a one-night thing, he wanted, _no_ he _needed_ more of her.

Pushing his head forward, Dave sucked on an erect nipple, making Monique's head loll backwards as she moaned, "Yes, yes!"

Monique needed to feel his hard cock inside of her, she needed him to fill her up, and so she pushed herself downwards, impaling him inside her and both Dave and Monique jumped slightly at the new feeling.

She was so tight! Fucking hell, she was extremely tight, and Dave already felt like he was about to come undone. Monique placed both dainty, manicured hands on his chest to steady herself, and began moving at a slow pace, before she began speeding the process of her hips.

Dave placed two large hands onto both sides of her hips and began rocking her fast and hard on his erection, the room was filled with moans of pleasures and grunts.

Dave was beginning to see stars, he couldn't hold himself in any longer, and so he squirted his load deep inside her tight hole; the sensation of warm liquid filling Monique drove her wild, and she came with a loud scream on his now limp cock that was still impaled inside her – both of them riding their orgasms together.

Monique slumped forward, her forehead laying against his chest as they breathed wildly, trying to regain normal breathing.

After a few minutes of silence, Monique got up to remove her clothes, looking backwards she said, "Well, this was incredible Dave. I don't want to seem like a bitch though, but I need to shower and get dressed for a party I helped organize."

Smirking, Dave got up from the sofa and began putting his trousers, shirt and vest back on before putting on his socks and shoes. Walking over to the door, he looked at the gorgeous redhead who had the door opened wide for him with a sultry smile on her face.

Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his in a small kiss, flicking his tongue slightly against her plump lips before releasing her; he looked at Monique and said with a confident smile, showing all pearly straight white teeth, "I'll _definitely_ be seeing you again Monique."

He winked at her before leaving, and Monique closed the door behind him with a satisfied smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, he will definitely do," she smirked, skipping over to the shower to take a nice warm bath.

**MM**

Chuck stood in front of the entrance of the Palace Hotel waiting for Nate and Blair to arrive in the limo.

He kept checking his surroundings for Monique, she was running late; he wondered if she was still with the guy she met at the bar, and a small part in him, a jealous part that he would never admit to having, was tempted to call the reception from his room and have them inform him when the guy left.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, a familiar melodious voice snapped him from his reverie.

"Oh good, I thought I was running late."

Turning around, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Monique. She looked _gorgeous!_

She was dressed in a gold slim dress that fit her like a glove; it was a sweetheart neckline dress that made her cleavage press together in a palpable manner. On her feet she wore crystal embellished red peep-toe pumps that made her toned legs look everlasting; her blood-red hair was curled into ringlets, and she wore neutral makeup with gold powder above her eyelids, making her violet eyes pop and red lipstick.

She looked like a goddess, and the red and gold made her bronze skin pop.

Nervously, Chuck cleared his throat, "You, you look good Mon."

Chuckling, Monique spared Chuck a side-glance as she went to stand next to him, "Is The Great Chuck Bass, womanizer extraordinaire, nervous?"

"Yeah, right. Of course not," scoffed Chuck, scratching the back of his neck. He heard Monique hum, but she said nothing more; one thing Chuck did know, she had sex with the guy from the bar, the look on her eyes was too familiar – it was the look all the girls he fucked had once they left his bed.

Just then the limousine arrived, and the door burst open as Blair's head appeared, "Come on you two … oh my god! M, you look hawt!"

"You don't look too bad yourself B," Monique smirked, sliding into the limo in the seat next to her, looking over at Nate as Chuck took a seat next to him, she said, "Looking dashing Nate," she winked and they all laughed as Chuck popped open the champagne.

"Mon, as eloquent as ever," Nate laughed.

Chuck, Monique, Blair, Nate, Isabel and Katy begin laughing and drinking the whole way to the Kiss on the Lips party.

Kiss on the Lips Party …

Monique goes to stand by the bar with Isabel and Katy, leaving Blair to dance with Nate for a while. Chuck appears by Monique's side suddenly, his eyes staring holes into Blondie's head.

Monique glared at her; she was hoping that Humphrey would cancel out and not show her face to the party after she had snapped at her by the steps and scared her senseless.

"Who's the newbie," said Chuck, nodding his head at Blondie's direction.

"Jenny Humphrey. She's a freshman," Katya stated.

"I love freshman. They're so …" Chuck drifted off, his eyes glazing over as his eyes narrowed in on Blondie's breasts.

"Fresh?" asked Monique with heavy sarcasm.

Chuck gave Monique an amused look that she didn't return, "Anything about her on 'Gossip Girl'?"

"No… mmph, not until you're done with her," said Isabel with a conspiring smile.

Chuck parted the three girls with a wink, slinking his way forward to Jenny Humphrey's side.

Lifting her glass up in a toast to Isabel and Katy, Monique said, "Let's hope Blondie runs her way back to Brooklyn into daddy dearest's arms after Chuck's done with her," she smirked.

Clinking their glasses together, the two girls laughed, "Here, here," before drinking their martinis.

**MM**

"What's going on with you and Nate?" Monique asked Blair.

Blair stares at Monique for a bit, a few tears making their way down her cheeks and Monique gasped, pulling her best friend aside to the end of the bar so that they could stay unseen.

Rapping the table of the bar with her knuckles, she ordered two vodkas on the rock from the bartender. Giving a short glass to Blair, Monique watched as her best friend drank it all in three huge gulps, and then slammed it down on the table before facing her.

"Last year, after the Sheperd wedding, Nate and- Nate and Serena, they-they had _sex_ on the bar!"

" _What?!_ " Monique hissed, "Serena and … Nate and – You're joking right? This is some elaborate prank you're pulling!"

Ever since kindergarten, Blair had been Monique's best friend and they were later on joined by Serena, Nate and Chuck. The five of them were close-knit friends that always looked out for each other, and then Blair and Nate became pretend boyfriend and girlfriend and as they grew up they made it official. The Archibalds, Waldorfs and their friends were all ecstatic; they always said that Nate and Blair were destined to get married as they made the perfect couple.

The fact that Serena had sex with Nate when he was supposed to have lost his virginity to Blair, together – was appalling! Best friends don't just do shit like that to each other; unless they broke up and had the explicit permission.

"I wish! And in The Palace bar she just _hugged_ me and said _I miss you_ ," Blair spoke in a mocking voice.

"I knew there was a reason why I still couldn't forgive her. That _bitch!_ " hissed Monique. At that exact moment, there was hissing all around from the party guests like wildfire.

"Serena … it's Serena … oh my gosh."

"Is she really here? Blair said she wasn't invited."

"She is wasted."

"She's so brave."

"What is she doing here? She wasn't invited!" yelled Blair.

Blair and Monique got up to confront her. Nate appeared out of nowhere, blocking their way and holding Blair's wrist, "Blair, come on, are you really gonna kick her out?"

"Why?" snapped Monique, glaring heavily at one of her best friends, "Did you invite her for a little rendezvous after-party!?"

"What? No! God!" Nate gaped at Monique, before whirling around to ask Blair in an accusing manner, "You told her?!"

"She's my best friend, I tell her everything!" Blair snapped back.

"Which is more than what I can say for you," butted in Monique angrily.

Lifting his hands up in a surrender motion, Nate yelled, "You know what, I'm – I'm going outside for a walk."

"Don't you dare talk to her!" Blair yelled after his back.

Nate walked past Serena without even sparing her a glance, and Serena turned to stare at Blair and Monique who are heavily glaring at her with Isabel and Katy positioned behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Monique walked forward to Serena pulling her aside, but Serena pushed her and ran after some tall guy that they recognized from school.

"Oh my god, that's Jenny Humphrey's older brother. Dan," Isabel informed Blair and Monique.

"Huh, so she's hanging out with riffraff now," scoffed Blair.

Monique chugs down her vodka and goes over to the bar to order a double. Sensing someone was next to her, Monique turned to find herself facing Donovan Hughes from school.

"Hey sexy," said Donovan with a charming smile.

"Hmm, Donny to what do I owe the pleasure," Monique lifted her glass and drank, her eyes never straying from Donovan's light blue ones.

"Well," Donovan casually leaned closer to Monique, "I was wondering if you'd like to have a repeat of last year …" he smirked.

Monique noticed Serena and the two Humphreys coming down from the stairs leading from the roof, and that Blondie was leaning into Humphrey's arms, her mascara running from tears.

Placing her index finger in front of Donovan's face, Monique blankly said, "Hold that thought," before rushing over to Blair's side as she blocked Serena from exiting through the door.

"I thought I told you that you _weren't_ invited!" shouted Blair. Serena looked hurt and confused; Monique inwardly smirked, guess Nate didn't tell the bitch that he was telling Blair the truth.

"Uh, I know, but Jenny called Dan for help, and –"Serena began, her tone laced with confusion.

"Enough excuses Serena!" growled Monique, "You. _Weren't_. Invited," she spoke in a tone that implied Serena was stupid, "Hence, you shouldn't have come for whatever reason!"

Before Serena could utter another word, Humphrey and Blondie walked over to Serena and pulling her aside, he said, "Come on, Serena let's get out of here."

"Okay," Serena nodded, her hurt-filled eyes staring at Monique and Blair who just stared back at her impassively.

"She better not show her face again," said Blair with a warning undertone to Monique as they watch Serena, Humphrey and Blondie enter a cab.

Chuck appeared by their side out of nowhere, looking worse than wear, "I'm actually hoping she will."

**MM**

"Wake up M!" a shrill voice sounded in Monique's ear. Groaning, she swats the body next to her and turned over in the bed, snuggling her face deeper into the pillow.

"M! Don't make me force you up! I'll tickle you to death!" the person continued in a louder voice.

Grumbling angrily and muttering audible curses in rapid Russian, Monique sat up and wearily removed the eye mask from her face, throwing it dab straight into Blair's grinning face.

"You know B, this is _not_ how you repay a best friend who offered to sleepover because her best friend was going through a difficult time with her boyfriend," Monique grumbled as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Yes, well, even though I appreciate it and you are the bestest friend _ever_! We actually have things to do today," said Blair chastising. "So, chop chop!"

"Oh yeah, like what?" yawned Monique, her eyes brightening slightly as Blair handed over a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, drinking it gratefully.

"Um… like Bart Bass hosting the annual brunch for his foundation! Everyone is invited, well… not everyone," said Blair offhandedly.

Monique snorted, then she scoffed, "Please, I'm sure _Serena_ will bring along her new Brooklyn boy toy with her."

"Now go shoo, take a shower and get dressed so we can have breakfast. Isabel and Katy are on their way," said Blair, dismissing her with her hands. Monique merely rolled her eyes as she made her way over to Blair's bathroom for a nice warm shower.

Twenty minutes later…

"I don't want to see Serena at school and she better _not_ show up at brunch today," Monique heard Blair snap at the girls as she made her way downstairs in her white Juicy Couture tracksuit.

"You're really mad at Serena," gasped Katy in disbelief … _Katy always was the dumb one_ , Monique thought as she rolled her eyes.

"I hope you never get that mad at us," Isabel stated, her voice trembling slightly.

"Well," Blair paused slightly, "You would never do what Serena did."

Monique entered the dining room and scoffed as she took a seat next to Blair, "No one, would do what Serena did … Thanks Dorota," Monique smiled at the lovable and somewhat quirky maid of Blair's.

"You're welcome Miss Montgomery," Dorota smiled back in a thick Russian accent.

Monique loved Dorota, and she would sometimes talk to her in Russian. That was one of the reasons why they got along really well; since Monique was a quarter Russian, she and Dorota got along like a house on fire.

"I wonder if Nate remembered brunch," Blair asked herself, completely ignoring breakfast and the girls, her eyes focusing on the wall, and looked to be deep in thought, "It would be so wrong of me to show up without my boyfriend _whom I love_ ," she stated vehemently. Her tone changed a little unsurely then as she said in a small voice, "And who loves me."

"Well, of course he does, he'd have to be an idiot not to B," said Monique as she ate the last few crumbs on her plate, standing up she said, "I gotta go to my suite and get dressed for brunch … see ya soon B, girls, and don't get yourself too worked up."

"Bye!" Blair yelled back distractedly.

**MM**

"Thank you, keep the change," Monique handed over a twenty dollar bill to the taxi driver, and as she opened the door, she ran smack-dab into Serena who must have been running over to get to her cab.

"Monique," gasped Serena.

Regarding Serena coolly, Monique crossed her arms and in an icy tone said, "Serena."

Serena winced, when Monique was angry or held a grudge, she could be downright scary and extremely mean. She missed her best friend so much, and she wanted to fix things with her, just like she thought she did with Blair the other night – but apparently not.

"I asked the lady in the reception for you, but she said you were out," Serena states in a questioning tone.

"I slept over at Blair's … you know, my _best friend._ And besides we have nothing to say Serena," said Monique offhandedly, a sneer prominent on her face.

"Look M, I'm sorry I left without telling you anything, I really am … can you just forgive me?" said Serena pleadingly, her blue eyes boring into her violet ones beseechingly.

Cocking an eyebrow, Monique scoffed, "Listen to me Serena, first of all, you don't get to call me M. Second of all, I can't forgive you not after everything, and third," here she paused and looked at the cab driver who was patiently waiting for Serena to get into the cab, "If you were thinking of going to Blair's, don't bother … she doesn't want to talk to you. Your meter is running sweetie," she said in an acidly sweet voice, turning around and entered the Palace Hotel, leaving Serena to gape at her back.

#BeepBeep#BeepBeep#

Stopping by the door, Monique opened her phone and stared at the new Gossip Girl text with a smirk on her face.

 _Standing by the Palace Hotel, Serena & Monique having a standoff._

 _Don't you know S, that you should never anger M,_

 _M has claws & you better watch out for your pretty blues,_

 _It seems the best friends aren't happy with you being back S._

 _XOXO Gossip Girl._

And below the caption was a picture of Monique staring at Serena icily, while Serena stared back at her with a kicked puppy look.

 _Serves the bitch right_ , Monique scoffed.

Arriving at the reception, Monique stared in disbelief and a small amount of amusement upon seeing Brooklyn Boy sitting in the lounge, with Nate next to him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Monique shouts out, drawing Nate and Brooklyn Boy's attention to her.

"Mon," Nate called her over.

Stomping her feet over to them, Monique glares at Nate and snapped, "Don't Mon me Nate! You're waiting for Serena, aren't you?" when Nate didn't answer, avoiding eye contract, she snapped again, "Aren't you?!"

"Look, you don't understand Mon, it's not like that!" begged Nate.

"I don't understand? Hah! Ain't that funny Nate! You know you used to be the honorable one. Chuck was the asshole we all loved and you were the honorable one that did things by the book and was such a gentleman," said Monique sadly, her eyes looking at Nate in disbelief, "What happened to that guy?"

Looking down at the floor, Nate whispered, "I don't know."

Monique stood there for a moment, her eyes drifting over to Brooklyn Boy who was staring at her with wide eyes. Snapping her eyes back at Nate, she turned her body to leave, "Well when you _do_ know let me know. I want my brother back."

Leaving a downtrodden and guilty Nate Archibald to watch as his sister and best friend disappeared into the elevator.

**MM**

Blair smirked at the new text from Gossip Girl about M and Serena. She totally loved M! She was the best friend a girl could have, and even though she can come off as slutty and bitchy, she would never betray anyone and she had her standards, unlike someone else …

Speaking of someone else; Serena just exited the elevator holding a copy of 'Breakfast At Tiffany's' and a bag from her favorite bakery.

"Hey, I got two baguettes and Audrey," was all she said, as she held them both up.

"I must have totally blanked on the part where I invited you over," said Blair sarcastically as she regarded Serena with an impassive look that she perfected from Monique.

"I … I called you Blair, it's Sunday morning; Coffee, croissants, 'Breakfast At Tiffany's.' it's our tradition," Serena stated somewhat sadly.

"Well, Monique and I started our own traditions," said Blair rudely.

"Well, they're not traditions if they're new," rebutted Serena stubbornly.

Blair ignored her and sat down with the Sunday paper in front of her.

"Look, Blair, I'm really trying to make an effort here. I even went to Monique and she blew me off … rudely!"

Smirking, Blair looked up from the paper and simply said, "I know, it was all over Gossip Girl."

"What?" asked Serena confused, she didn't check her phone when the blast came out, shaking her head, "Look, whatever, I thought- I thought that everything was good between us."

"It was," Blair shrugged nonchalantly, "Before I found out you had sex with my boyfriend."

Serena gaped, looking lost for words as Blair stared at her with anger and betrayal.

Finally, Serena managed to choke out, "How did you find out?"

" _Nate_ told me the truth. At least he felt he owed it to me to tell the truth," Blair snubbed her, and Serena flinched.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't bother saying anything. I wouldn't believe you anyway. And to spare you the trouble and the ridicule, I wouldn't bother with M either."

Tearfully, Serena pleaded, "Blair, it was …"

"You know," said Blair abruptly interrupting her as she stood up, dropping the paper, all pretenses forgotten, "I always knew you're a whore … I never took you for a liar too."

Serena looked like she was slapped, "Blair, how can I fix this?"

"You don't Serena. You just stay away from me, Monique, my boyfriend and my friends," said Blair with finality. "You're done here."

And Blair walked away, leaving Serena behind to watch her sorrowfully.

**MM**

Monique entered the Palace Hotel Ballroom dressed in a Rachel Antonoff Tay Tay jumper dress; it was a vanilla silk mini-skirt dress that was very daring with voluminous sleeves and a plunging crossover neckline; black sequined and embroidered adornments contrasted heavily against the soft vanilla silk and her golden-bronze tan. She paired it off with sequined silver sandals, and today she let her blood-red hair loose in silky waves and neutral makeup.

She made a beeline for Blair who was looking gorgeous in a navy blue dress from Waldorf design.

"Ah! You look gorgeous M, as usual," Blair squealed, hugging Monique tightly, who returned it with fervor.

"Your radiating gorgeousness babe," Monique winked, sitting down beside her in the table. Looking around, she saw that Nate, Chuck, Katy and Isabel were seated with them and upon seeing Chuck's face she snorted into a napkin.

"Totally digging the black eye Chuck, it makes you look so rugged and daring," said Monique in a husky tone.

Chuck fidgeted under the table uncomfortably, trying to hide his hard-on at her words and the tone she used. Chuck was seriously thinking of having sex with Monique just so that he could get her out of his mind.

"That's not funny Mon," Chuck managed to say while glaring at her; Nate and Blair joined Monique in laughter.

Just then, Serena walked in with Brooklyn Boy who looked a little overwhelmed with the whole thing.

"You got to be kidding me!" snapped Blair.

"Well, okay, the black eye isn't-"Monique began, but Blair waved her hand in a negative motion.

"No, no, not that! Serena is here!"

" _You got to be kidding me!_ " shouted Monique in exasperation.

"That's what I said," said Blair dryly.

"This should be fun," smirked Chuck, his eyes attached to Brooklyn Boy's nervous form. Nate looked uncomfortable with the whole thing, his eyes drifting over to Serena every few seconds, and Katy and Isabel watched the whole thing with a fascinated trepidation.

Later on …

"Monique!" a voice said cheerfully, and Monique turned to see Bart Bass beaming at her.

"Bart! You look absolutely dashing, and this brunch is such a success," Monique beamed brightly; she always had a great relationship with Chuck's dad, ever since she was a little girl … even though he wasn't exactly winning any awards for 'Father of the Year' anytime soon, he always treated Monique like a daughter especially since her parents got a divorce when she was only eleven, and her mother remarried Alan.

Also, he made sure that she never called him Mr. Bass, adamantly asking her to call him Bart.

"You always know the right things to say … although I'm afraid your mother and stepfather weren't able to make it, they said they had a previous engagement they couldn't get out of," said Bart with an unsure frown as he regarded Monique worriedly.

"Yeah, well you know them," shrugged Monique.

Bart smiled in comprehension, before his eyes drifted over to Chuck who came over to stand beside Monique.

"Chuck."

"Father," Chuck nodded back; he was always confused and baffled by the way his father treated Monique like a favorite daughter; he always knew they were fond of each other, especially when Marcel Montgomery moved to California after the divorce.

A little smirk appeared on Bart's face as he said, "The, uh, the invitation said 'Black Tie' not 'Black Eye'," Monique snorted and Chuck glared at her. Bart smiled in amusement, before his face morphed into one of worry, "Are you ok? I mean if you're in some kind of trouble…"

"Only of my own doing," said Chuck seriously.

"Yup, he got into a fight with Brooklyn Boy," Monique smirked.

Bart looked exasperated as he said, "Why do you think I do all this, huh? This party is for you. Ok, so you can meet people, you know, become a part of something, make some kind of change."

Monique stayed quiet, knowing the two stubborn hotheaded Bass men, she knew that an argument was about to break out.

"Really? I thought it was another excuse for an open bar and, eh, rehiring the Milanese statues," said Chuck sarcastically, taking another sip of his drink in nonchalance.

"Do me a favor, will you?" looking down at the drink in Chuck's hand, he said, "Lose the scotch … it's barely noon." And he walked away.

"Umm, I'm gonna go …" Monique trailed off, but Chuck wasn't listening, his eyes were staring intently at one of the female servers. Huffing angrily, Monique dashed over to Bart, looping an arm into his.

"Don't worry about Chuck. He's at that stage where he doesn't care about anything but sex and booze, he'll come around."

Bart smiled fondly at her, "I hope so Monique. Now, I'm sure you'd rather hangout with your friends than a boring man like me."

Giggling, Monique said, "I happen to enjoy your company Bart, _but_ … I'm going to have to check on Blair."

"Go, get out of here," said Bart.

#BeepBeep#BeepBeep#

 _Spotted: N & B, hot and heavy in the halls of The Palace Hotel, only to find S already waiting._

 _Sparks were flying for sure … but will it be a three-way? Or D-day?_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Monique growled.

Monique made her way over to the entrance of The Palace Hotel Ballroom looking for Blair or Nate, hopefully even Serena so she could bash her thick skull against something as equally hard.

Instead, she found Blair storming over to Brooklyn Boy looking like a girl on a mission.

"B, whatcha doing?" asked Monique warily.

"I'm going to have a little chat with Dan about our favorite girl," said Blair with a sickly sweet smile as she rushed over to Dan.

Looking behind her, she sees Nate and Serena rushing in and as she hurried over to follow Blair, she muttered to herself, "Oh, this is going to be good."

"Blair!" Serena shouted pleadingly.

"Serena, there you are," said Brooklyn Boy in relief – bless the guy, he was just so utterly clueless. "Where were you?"

Before Serena could come up with a lie, Blair blurted, "She was waiting in a hotel room … for my boyfriend," she added indignantly in the end, shooting a glare at Nate.

Nate avoided looking at Monique and Blair's glare; instead he kept his eyes on Dan or Serena.

"To talk!" yelled Serena defensively.

"About why we weren't talking," justified Nate.

"And you couldn't have that delightful _talk_ in a crowded area … right," said Monique skeptically.

"Why weren't you talking? Does this have anything to do with why you were waiting for Serena this morning?" asked Dan cluelessly.

"You were what?" shouted Blair.

"And here I was thinking you came over to visit lil' ol' me," snapped Monique sarcastically, ignoring the glare that Nate shot her.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Mon," said Chuck as he joined them.

"Blair, please don't do this," begged Serena.

"Sorry did you want to tell him?" asked Blair knowingly; she knew that Serena wouldn't say anything, preferring to keep the past in the past.

"I'll tell him," said Chuck impatiently, rolling his eyes.

"You know?" blurted Monique, Blair and Nate in surprise as they turned to stare at him.

"I know everything," stated Chuck smugly, making Monique scoff.

"And apparently I know nothing," said Dan angrily.

"Well … obviously," said Monique rudely.

"Look Dan, it was a long time ago and I regret it …" Serena began, only to be interrupted by Chuck.

"Look, Serena, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl. So you slept with your best friend's boyfriend. I kind of admire you for that."

Brooklyn Boy looked so shocked and heartbroken as he stared at Serena and said, "Is this true?"

"Well, then she ran away and lied about it. Blair wanted you to know before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl in her perfect world…" said Monique in a convincingly kind voice, but Chuck and Blair were staring at her in amusement.

 _God, Monique loved being such a bitch at times._

"Yeah, and then you'll get left all alone with no one but your 'Cabbage Patch Kid'," added Blair.

"'Cabbage Patch'?" Monique and Nate looked at Blair and Dan in confusion.

"Did you talk to my sister?" snapped an annoyed Dan.

"Ah, yes, little Jenny. Do believe she and I have some unfinished business," Chuck smirked.

"Blondie better stay away," mumbled Monique.

Dan walked up to Chuck, nose to nose. "You stay away from her!"

"Poor devil, so little time so many sluts to fu-"

Whatever Chuck was going to say next, they didn't get a chance to hear it because Dan shoved Chuck backwards into a waiter causing him to fall down, and all the guests turned around to look at the brawl.

Monique rolled her eyes upon noticing Katy snap photos of the fight with her phone while Isabel was texting … Probably going to send it to Gossip Girl.

Brooklyn Boy looked on embarrassedly as he noticed that everyone was staring at him. Shouting out, "It's fine! It's fine! Everyone can stop looking. He's a jerk," he said pointing at Chuck, "But it's my fault and …" looking at Serena, he addressed, "and I'm leaving."

"I'll go with you," said Serena quickly.

"Actually I'd prefer if you didn't," Brooklyn Boy totally blew her off … hmm, maybe the dude has a backbone in there somewhere.

One by one, everyone left, except for Chuck and Monique.

Looking at Monique, Chuck said, "Guess it's just you and me. Apparently my room's available if you want to have some fun."

 **A/N:** **So, what will Monique say? Will she join Chuck in his room … or will she just go back to her own suite? Stay Tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Mature contents in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Monique stared slightly surprised at Chuck's offer, knowing exactly what the hint implied. However, Monique wasn't easy and Chuck already turned her down. Looking up at Chuck, she saw him waiting patiently for her answer, and just as she was about to open her mouth, her phone rang.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey, Monique its Donovan," Monique heard Donovan Hughes on the other line, and she inwardly smirked, _perfect._

"Hey Donny, what's up?"

"I'm on my way to The Palace, thought maybe you'd like to meet up …"

"I'd love to; I'll wait for you in the lobby, Ciao." Turning around with an apologetic look, she said, "Chuck, I'm sorry. How about a raincheck?"

Smirking slightly, Chuck approached Monique and said, "Monique Montgomery, such a busy girl. I'll try and schedule you in for later."

Chuck Bass walked away, leaving M to stare at him in shock. _Yes, there was definitely heat between them._

**MM**

Blair and Monique walked into Constance with Isabel and Katy following behind them as per usual, when Mrs. Blanche begins talking.

"Good morning students. I ask all of you to show a little sympathy for our junior class. They are almost through with Ivy Week."

"As is our long standing tradition, the Constance Billard girls will be in charge of Friday night's mixer and the St. Jude's boys will provide the ushers for the visiting representatives," said Mr. Williams.

"For those of you dreaming of attending an Ivy League school, this mixer is the most important event of your life," Mrs. Blanche continued.

"But no pressure," Mr. Williams chuckled, Mrs. Blanche joining him as well, while Monique, Blair and Chuck rolled their eyes.

"Ivy Week, _fun_ ," said Monique sarcastically.

"Yeah well Yale will _absolutely adore_ me!" squealed Blair in a dignified manner, "I'm the one that's going to be announcing the charity that my community outreach committee will honor this year, so you _have_ to come M!"

"What, M? You're not going to an Ivy league college?" Isabel gasped, making Monique roll her eyes.

"How daft are you?! I am a top-ranked model, which is my career Isabel. I'm going to Julliard's, all they require is a demo," snapped Monique.

"I wonder where Serena is?" asked Katy airily.

"Know what I wonder?" snapped Blair, glaring daggers at Katy, "How we're supposed to hear anything about Yale with all this talk about Serena!"

"You're hopeless, let's go B," said Monique.

**MM**

Blair and Monique made their way over to Blair's, leaving Katy and Isabel to fend for themselves, and Blair instantly began chattering nonstop about Ivy League and Yale.

"Do you remember when my dad gave me my first Yale sweatshirt?" squealed Blair.

Giggling Monique said, "It fit you perfectly. Of course, that was until you _never_ took it off for months!"

Blair sighed dreamily, ignoring Monique's quip, "Now the big day is finally here. Soon Nate and I will be at college, him going down to Yale, me going up to Dartmouth. Dad flying in for the Princeton game, I hope we stay in touch all the time."

"B, don't do this, don't make it all depressing. Even once I'm accepted into Julliard, I still have modeling shoots; I'll be seeing you all the time as I'll be flying to multiple places. Especially on holidays, you'll be back in Manhattan!" said Monique happily.

Monique and Blair have _always_ been best friends and nothing would ever change that, even long distance due to college.

**MM**

"Oooh look, Serena missed the assembly, how utterly _expected_ ," said Monique dramatically.

Blair laughed, looping her arm into Monique's as they made their way over to Serena with Katy and Isabel trailing behind them.

"Aww too bad you missed the assembly, Brown doesn't offer degrees in slut," said Blair smugly.

Serena just laughed and pushed past Blair, but before she left, she turned slightly to look at Monique, "I guess that's the reason why you aren't going to any of the Ivy Leagues, huh?" before walking away with her head held high.

Blair and Monique glared at her retreating back, while Katy and Isabel gasped.

"That bitch is _so_ going down," growled Monique, retribution plain on her features.

 **On the field, the girls are playing hockey:**

Blair and Monique were ganging up against Serena for the ball, and Serena found it to be the perfect opportunity to give even more excuses for her previous atrocious actions.

"Look, I made a mistake with Nate, ok, but you sabotaged me with Dan. We don't have to be friends-"began Serena as she tried tackling the ball.

"Hah! Mistake? _Mistake?_ A _mistake_ is matching red with green; a mistake is when you dress semi-formal to a formal event. A mistake is _not_ sleeping with your best friend's boyfriend," snapped Monique, striking Serena on the shin with her hockey stick rather hard.

Serena angrily tried to retaliate, but Blair stamped her with her hockey stick on her left foot, making her groan in pain. By now, all the girl's had stopped playing to watch the three ex-friends tackle it out and the referee approached them with her annoying whistle.

"Waldorf? Montgomery?"

"Sorry, slipped," Blair smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I knocked into poor Serena by mistake," said Monique with fake contrite, patting Serena lightly on the arm.

"I'm fine," Serena huffed glaring at the two girls; the referee blew the whistle again and they all continue to play hockey.

"I really want to believe that was an accident girls," said Serena angrily pushing past Blair and Monique.

"Then you must be delusional," spat Blair.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, B," Monique smirked. And with that, Blair ran and jabbed Serena in the side making the referee blow her whistle and hand Blair a green card.

Serena turned to the referee and breathed out, "Thank you."

Monique glared at Serena and together with Blair's help; they both knocked her down hard with the ends of both of their sticks, knocking Serena flat on her ass.

The referee ran over to them at once, looking at Serena who looked to be in pain on the ground. She handed Blair a yellow card and Monique a green card, "I'm running out of colors here Blair."

"And I'm running out of patience," growled Serena, standing up and moving closer to Blair and Monique, " _Enough_ , _ok_?"

"It's enough when _we_ say it's enough!" retorted Monique; both she and Blair walked away from Serena to continue with the game. Out of nowhere, Serena ran over to Blair and knocked her to the ground. They begin to struggle and fight, while the referee moved forward to try and break up the fight.

Monique glared at Serena who was on top of Blair, hitting her, and jabbed her hard on the side with her stick, causing her to lose balance and with a thud drop onto the floor.

Huffing and panting, Serena got up yet again, moving toward Blair and Monique who had smug looks on their faces, and she said, "So, we've actually come to physical blows, huh?... _Truce_?"

Monique and Blair give each other mutual looks of mischief, thinking for a moment, before Blair smiled and began clutching her leg, a look of fake agony on her face.

" _My leg!"_

Serena had a look of shock on her face as Katy and Isabel ran over to help Blair. Serena spat at her, "I hope it's broken!" but before Serena could walk away; Monique grabbed her wrist harshly, pulling her forward while everyone surrounded Blair in concern.

"The only _slut_ here is you, bitch! At least I worked my ass off since I was thirteen to get to where I am while you still parade yourself as a whore taking money from mummy. _Vá para o inferno_ , _bitch!_ " Monique cursed her in Portuguese, enjoying the scandalized and slight hurt look on Serena's face before letting her go.

**MM**

Monique was jogging around the block, enjoying the fresh air and the breeze on her face, when she realized a limo was driving alongside of her, peeking sideways, she halted completely and made her way over to the open window.

"Chuck Bass, to what do I owe the honor? You're disrupting my daily jog," said Monique, in a slightly chastising tone.

Chuck licked his lips as his eyes roamed her body. She was dressed in skimpy shorts and a sports bra, making her golden tan inherited from her Portuguese side glisten in the sun, and her diamond belly piercing sparkle, "I've got dirt on Serena, just finished talking to Blair, thought you'd like to watch the fireworks happen, what do you say Mon?"

Monique considered the offer, it was quite tempting and she had already made three laps. Nodding, Monique slid into the air-conditioned limo, ignoring Chuck Bass who was checking her out.

"Chuck, it's nothing you haven't seen before," said Monique in amusement.

"Oh contraire, your body is just simply scrumptious. One can't help but want a little _taste_ ," said Chuck in his sexy raspy voice.

Monique hummed, and before Chuck could say another word, Monique went down on him. She opened his buckle, pulled his boxers and trousers down in one go, removing it entirely before she touched his throbbing length that were singing for her mere moments ago with her hands.

Shocked, Chuck stared wide-eyed at Monique, "Mon- what, _oh god_!" he groaned, because at that moment, she took his entire length into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. With one hand, she began to fondle his balls.

Chuck's moans echoed around the small space in the limo; _fuck_ , Monique was really, really, _really_ good at sucking!

Monique enjoyed listening to Chuck Bass become undone, knowing that he always loved to be the one in control, the one who was dominating at all times. Monique however was an animal, she liked to be in charge at times, and she loved watching a strong man get turned into a gooey puddle of liquid simply with her delicate hands and roaming tongue.

Monique smirked on his shaft, licking the head before taking the whole length into her mouth again, closing her lips firmly around it. She sucked him hard, feeling his release was very close.

Chuck was beginning to see stars, and he dug his hand into her vivid red hair as her plump and soft lips covered the head of his shaft firmly, and with her tongue she applied pressure onto the slit in his shaft, making Chuck groan out and move his hip in an upwards motion. Monique took the hint and lowered her lips down onto his length.

Chuck's hands began shaking, his face contorted in pleasure as his seed shot out in loads.

Monique swallowed, she knew a lot of guys found it to be a turn on when they took every ounce of their cum, and she obediently took it all, her lips still tight around his shaft.

Chuck groaned in pleasure, he hadn't felt like this _ever_. Chuck Bass had never came this quickly before ever since he was fourteen and began having sex with women, and for that he applauded Monique Montgomery, and he couldn't wait to take this into new levels in the bedroom. He knew Monique to be a wildcat in bed from all the men she had slept with.

Monique sat up, licking her lips seductively, her lust-filled eyes never leaving Chuck's who sat there breathless, but before another word could be spoken, the driver informed them that they have arrived, and Monique glided out of the car, her tight ass sashaying slightly in her tight shorts.

"I thought you could handle _anything_ Bass," Monique purred, as Chuck got out of the car and grabbed her placing both hands on her waist.

" _This isn't over Montgomery_ ," Chuck's voice was filled with a promise of mutual sexual pleasure and Monique shivered, feeling a thrill travel down her spine.

"We shall see. Now let's not keep Queen B waiting," and with that, Monique smirked, walking ahead of Chuck, leaving him to buckle his belt in haste and follow her into the elevator.

**MM**

Blair, Monique and Chuck sat in Blair's room with the computer screen showing pictures of Serena at the Ostroff Centre; pictures that Chuck took.

Blair and Monique stared victoriously at the screen, identical evil smiles playing on their lips.

"You two are scarily alike, you know that," Chuck chuckled.

"And you two definitely had sex, didn't you?" asked Blair smugly, her eyes flickering from Monique to Chuck.

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?" gasped Monique.

"Oh please," scoffed Blair, "We've been BFF's since Kindergarten, I know how your face looks like when you've done something sexual, and Chuck looks like he wants to jump you on my bed any minute."

"Well, we didn't have sex," was all Monique said with a smirk on her face.

" _Yet!_ " added Chuck confidently.

Blair hummed in amusement, before staring back at the pictures of Serena, "If you weren't such a perv, I'm sure the CIA would hire you in a second."

"Defending my country, there's a future I never imagined," said Chuck sarcastically.

"With good reason," snorted Monique, "But _what_ , is Serena doing there exactly. We can't just guess wildly here, we need proof before we use this to bring Serena down."

"Oh come on," scoffed Chuck, "What's _anyone_ doing there? It's a facility for the disturbed and addicted … connect the dots ladies."

Blair swiveled around in her chair to face Monique and Chuck, "You must have your own wing."

"You don't get enough credit for your wit," Chuck laughed. "So," he said, his eyes darting from Blair to Monique, "What do you do with this now?"

"Two words: _social destruction_ ," Monique grinned, her tongue caressing the two words lovingly.

It was her and Blair's thing anyways – when it was them and Serena, S never showed any interest in annihilation and schemes, but M and B _lived_ for them, which was why everyone knew _not_ to mess with the two of them, especially Monique as she could be quite vindictive when she wanted to be.

"You read my mind M," laughed Blair in content.

"And here I thought, you two were getting soft," said Chuck mockingly.

**MM**

It's Friday night, and the mixer was taking place; the party was outdoors and people were mingling all around, with gently acoustic music playing, making Monique want to barf as she watched the musicians in distaste.

Blair was ahead talking to the Yale representative, Nate and Chuck were laughing with one another, and that was when Monique noticed Serena, her mother Lily and to her surprise Eric Van Der Woodsen, Serena's younger brother who had been MIA for quite some time, walk in.

Monique rushed over to stand by Chuck, and without a word, they gave each other small subtle nods – _let the games begin._

Monique watched open-mouthed as Serena deftly grabbed the Yale representative's attention from Blair, and managed to take him over for a refill. Blair came storming over to them and glared at Chuck.

"Can you please explain _why_ Serena is commandeering the Yale rep whilst you're supposed to be his usher?"

Chuck casually turned to her and then returned his gaze to an older woman, the representative of Princeton and shrugged, "I switched."

Monique watched in amusement and anger as the woman gave Chuck an obvious flirtatious wink, "Huh, cougar … why did I think you wouldn't go for that," she spat sarcastically.

"Why? Jealous?" Chuck smirked, his eyes daring her.

Monique smiled calmly and said, "Oh no, the Brown rep is totally hot; we hit it off at the beginning of the mixer and he invited me for drinks and a future guide for when I want to see what Brown has to _offer_ me."

Chuck gaped at her in disbelief, and just as he was about to call her out on the obvious lie she had just concocted, he observed the Brown rep send her a charming smile – one that she returned, gladly.

" _You two are unbelievable_!" Blair spat interrupting their kinky flirting contests with the Ivy League reps, " _You_ are _not_ trying to get into Princeton," she barked at Chuck, before whirling over to Monique, "and _you_ are going to Julliard's, you have absolute zero interest in Brown!"

"Oh, I know that," said Monique innocently, her eyes never straying from the Brown rep, "But that doesn't mean I cannot _enjoy_ the buffet, now can I?" she smirked.

" _I give up_!" growled Blair, throwing her hands up into the air in defeat, staring at the both of them in annoyance.

"Oh don't get your La Perla's into a bunch," said Chuck.

"Yeah, Blair, lighten up. I would have went for the Yale rep, but he's _too_ old and too bland for my tastes," Monique smirked, gaining a dumbstruck look from Chuck and an eye roll from Blair, though she looked slightly amused at her best friend's antics.

Chuck suddenly grabbed Blair's arm and steered her into a different direction, his eyes flashed and excitement was vivid in his voice, "Look who's arrived?"

Blair and Monique smirked in satisfaction as they recognized none other than Dr. Ostroff entering the party, making his way over to them.

"Dr. Ostroff, Blair Waldorf and Monique Montgomery, Blair, Monique, Donald Ostroff," introduced Chuck professionally.

Blair and Monique, both gave him a winning smile as they took turns in shaking his hand.

"It's such a pleasure, we've heard such wonderful things," smiled Blair. With that, Blair and Monique each take an arm of his, leading him away from Chuck and the curious party guests to talk about the generous offer they were making to the Ostroff Centre.

**MM**

"Can I have everyone's attention?"

Blair's voice boomed over everyone in the mixer, and there was a suddenly a swarm of people gathering in front of the stage, watching as Blair made her announcement.

Monique and Chuck chuckled, standing side by side alongside the stage, giving Blair moral support and a good view to watch Serena burn.

"Welcome again to the Constance Billard/St. Jude's Ivy mixer. I'm Blair Waldorf, chair of the community outreach committee." Everyone began clapping for her, except for Serena, "Every year out schools choose to support one local institution that we feel benefits out community. This year our schools have chosen to honour the Ostroff Centre."

Monique grinned at the look of horror that appeared on Serena's previously bored and spiteful face as her eyes bored into Blair and Dr. Ostroff, before switching over to Monique, who waved back smugly.

"This year's choice is a very personal one because the Centre has helped one of our own. It's because of their excellent programme which aids so many young addicts and alcoholics, that student here with us today is clean and sober … _at least for now._ Can I please have Serena Van Der Woodsen join me on stage?"

Blair smiled at the crowd as they all gasped in shock and concern. Blair and Monique send Chuck a smile, before glaring dirty looks at Serena who looked resigned. After sharing a few words with her mother and brother, Serena walked over to the stage and stood next to Blair, ready to make a speech.

**MM**

Blair and Monique share in a little victory drink as they stand alongside the reps for Yale and Brown.

Serena stormed over to them and said, "Blair what the hell was that? And don't you think even for a second that I didn't know that you were in on it as well Monique!"

Placing a polite smile on their faces, they excuse themselves from both representatives who looked confused, and walked away with Serena in tow.

"You are completely ruining my chances Serena, what the hell?!" growled Monique.

" _What? Oh my god you are not serious_ … you know what whatever, look are we square now?"

"No! Because nothing I do can ever be as bad as what you did to me," yelled Blair tearfully.

"And if you can do that to Blair, what's stopping you from harming me in the same way!? You broke the code Serena!" snapped Monique. "Unlike _you,_ I know the meaning of loyalty … you may want to brush up on your vocabulary, it seems to be limited."

"Look, I'm asking you _please_ , I'll stop if you will," said Serena in the verge of tears.

"You're just saying that because you lost and you're going to keep losing. Now if you'll excuse me, unlike you I have a future to get back to," said Blair mockingly.

"And I have a guy to see," Monique smirked, walking over to the Brown rep who covertly placed a hand on the small of her back as she made her way over to him.

**MM**

Blair and Monique are making their way out of the mixer.

"How did it go with Yale?" asked Monique, applying lipstick on as she looked into her compact mirror.

"Really well! … speaking of which; I cannot _believe_ you had sex with the Brown rep in the bathroom M," said Blair looking slightly scandalized and slightly amused.

"And why not?! He's really hot, and he has such _strong_ hands. I love it when they're rough," Monique sighed dreamily, "Of course when I go over to check Brown campus I am sure that I would be running into him again," she winked saucily.

"You are impossible M, but that's why I love you," Blair laughed fondly.

At that moment, little Eric Van Der Woodsen made his way over to them, asking if he can have a word.

"Serena's _not_ a patient at the Ostroff Centre!" snapped Eric, glaring at both girls that were supposed to be his sister's best friends.

"Eric, you've always been a sweet kid and I understand you trying to protect your sister," said Blair kindly.

" _I am!_ " Eric blurted out, making Blair and Monique stare at him with identical flabbergasted looks.

"I've never even seen you take a drink," Monique laughed in disbelief.

"I'm not an alcoholic," Eric shook his head, "I did this –"pulling up his sleeve, he showed Blair and Monique a large scar on his wrist; a scar of suicidal attempt. "And today, Serena protected me."

Blair and Monique looked startled and guilty, realizing what they have done and that a little boy they always saw as a younger brother tried to kill himself.

"Eric … I-I-"Blair began.

"We didn't-"stuttered Monique absolutely lost for words.

" _See that coming_ ," retorted Eric with heat, "Well that must be a shock for two people who always seemed to think that they know everything!"

Blair and Monique looked at him tearfully as Eric turned around and walked away from them. As he left, Chuck entered the room, looking on in confusion at the two girls who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing Chuck, absolutely nothing," said Monique dismissively.

**MM**

Blair and Monique had a silent mutual agreement that it was time to put things in the past and make friends with Serena again. The fight had gone on for so long, and after what they had done to her in the mixer, they finally felt that it was time to forgive Serena.

They had always been best friends ever since Kindergarten and they couldn't just throw away all those years for a teenage and drunken mistake. So they made their way over to Central Park, where they knew Serena always went when she was sad or when something was bothering her.

Blair and Monique walked over to Serena who sat in a sheltered and secluded spot where she was sitting alone and reading a book; as they approached her, Serena looked up.

"Whenever something's bothering you, we can always find you here," said Monique lightly; Serena placed her book down, standing upright to face Blair and Monique.

"You here for another catfight?"

Not deeming an answer to that, Blair opened her clutch, removing an envelope from inside.

"What's that?" asked Serena looking confused.

"A letter; Monique and I wrote it together when you were away at boarding school," said Blair simply.

Serena looked at them with exasperation, but before she could get a word out, Monique said, "We never sent it."

Blair took a shaky breath, looked down at the letter and started to read from it, "Dear Serena, our world is falling apart and you're the only one besides us, who would understand and who we can talk to. My father left my mother for a 31 year old model; _a male model._ I feel like screaming and I would have fallen into complete depression if I didn't have Monique by my side – but we need you."

Serena looked sympathetically at Blair.

Monique took the letter to read out her part, "My step-father is becoming very aggressive towards me, unlike before, and he is starting to freak me out. My mother never noticed the stalkerish interest Adam has taken to me that has only grown over the years, as she is never there, and my father is not answering any of my calls; I've been talking to a lawyer my PR informed me about so that I can get emancipated and set a distance from him, but it is taking time. Blair offered me to stay over, but with her father leaving them, I cannot intrude, and I need you," Monique sobbed at the end, and Serena looked devastated and appalled at the news.

Blair hugged Monique and continued reading since she couldn't anymore, "You're gone. Our dads are gone. _Where are you? Why don't you call_? Why did you leave us _without_ saying goodbye? You're supposed to be our best friend. We miss you so much-"

"Love Blair and Monique," finished Monique tearfully.

They both finished reading their letter and Blair put it back inside the envelope, as they both looked up at Serena.

"Why didn't you send it? I could've –"Serena tried to say, but Monique interrupted her, choked up with tears, "You could've what!"

"You knew Serena and you didn't even call," stated Blair.

"I don't know what to say to both of you. I didn't know _how_ to be your friend after what I did. And I knew Monique would be frustrated with me and take your side. I'm sorry," admitted Serena.

"Eric told us what happened; I guess your family's been going through a hard time too," said Monique.

"So what now?" asked Serena, "Where do we go from here?"

 **A/N:** **Who would you like the coupling to be? Blair/Chuck or Monique/Chuck. Or do I keep Nate/Blair? Do you want Serena/Dan?**

 **Let me know what you think! XOXO!**

 _ **Vá para o inferno**_ **: Go to hell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **I will not be placing a warning for Mature Contents from this chapter onward. This is a rated M story (See the Summary), so read at your own risk. BTW sorry for the long wait; I will start uploading regularly again!**

 **ENJOY! XD**

 **Chapter 4:**

"Hey, Mrs. W. How was Paris?" Monique grinned widely, sashaying into the Waldorf's Residence where Blair and Serena had been impatiently awaiting her arrival for their very first B.F.F Day where all three of them would shop and have a luncheon – an event that had been M ad B for a year due to S's flight to Boarding School.

"You're l _aaa_ te," Blair huffed in a singsong voice, unable to mask the undercurrent of annoyance; one would think that after thirteen, nearly fourteen, years of friendship, Blair would have gotten used to Monique's aversion of being on time, but not really.

Eleanor silenced Blair with a glare of disapproval before turning to face Monique with a bright smile reserved always for her, "Monique, darling. Paris was fantastique as usual." And with those parting words, Eleanor departed the room, leaving behind a smiling Serena and a disgruntled Blair. Rolling her eyes, Monique ambled towards them and slumped down on the chair, "Okay. What happened this time, B?"

Crossing her arms against her chest, Blair's frown became more pronounced, "She loves you and S more than me!"

 _She_ ; no further elaboration was needed. The _She_ Blair spoke of was obviously Eleanor Waldorf. It wasn't that Eleanor hated her daughter per say, but the fact that Blair had always been a Daddy's Girl, and since he fled town with the hunky Frenchie, B finally took notice of her frigid Fashion Designer mother's true colors and of how it took a miracle to garner an actual compliment out of her. Monique speculated that Mrs. Waldorf showed extreme favoritism toward Serena and herself, because they weren't her daughters by blood.

Trading uncertain glances with the redhead, Serena rested her hand on Blair's and softly said, "That is not true, you are her _daughter_ , she loves no one _but you_. It's just … she does not know how to show it sometimes."

The three best friends made their way over to the shopping district in silence, allowing Blair to wallow in thoughts of her mother. Finally, she whipped to face Monique, eyes beseeching, "What do you think, M?"

"Woah!" Monique raised both hands, palms out in a 'don't look at me' gesture, "I ain't touching that, B." Serena shot her an exasperated look at the depressed expression that came upon Blair's face. "Ugh, Blair Waldorf, are you seriously complaining? I have a non-existential relationship with _both_ my parents … if you can call them that. Not to forget a deeply disturbing and utterly revolting one with my stepdad. You don't see me bitching about it. It's their loss, just like it's your mom's loss. Now enough with the woe me attitude, and let's go shopping!"

After flashing the redhead a sheepish look, Blair grinned from ear to ear and both girls barged into a store, leaving behind Serena who preferred to wait outside for them while they began their addictive shopping spree.

 ***MM***

Staring at the sea of testosterone, Chuck smirked widely at one of his favorite events of the year. _Oh, how he loved this weekend_. He confidently strutted toward them with Nate by his side, "Here we go! You survived the week of Ivy League and have fortunately gained a ticket entry to the school of your choice. Now, ruining the chance. Let me remind you the rules. From now, the only outside world is the one _I_ show you, you eat what I give you and do what I tell you, and until further notice, the only girls whom you speak with, are the ones _I_ paid for. The weekend of debauchery _begins_!"

Huge applause and catcalling resulted at the end of Chuck's speech, and from within the crowd of excited boys, a deep voice boomed, "One, two, three, two!" Arching an eyebrow, Chuck glanced at a chuckling Nate, "Who brought the yeti?" However, Nate was too busy staring at one person in particular, and unfortunately for Chuck, it was one he most despised.

"It's not-, Carter Baizen?" Nate's eyes lit up as the handsome man began to approach them, grinning widely, "I have not seen him since he was in his last year and we in the fifth. He looks serious." In contrast to how he used to look during high school – always high and wasted with a girl hanging on his arm.

Unable to withhold the sneer that danced on his visage, Chuck drawled, "Are you high? He looks like Matthew McConaughey between movies, he's a loser. Listen, someone who changes his investment fund for a fanny-pack has shattered all that is holy to Chuck Bass."

"Nate Archibald, is that you?" Carter smirked, olive green eyes lighting up with mischief that didn't bode well.

"Baizen, buddy!" Nate crowed enthusiastically, ignoring Chuck's look of distaste, "I heard that you had become a rogue!" Laughter met his words, and Carter's smirk grew even wider, "And I'm here to talk about it."

Nate shook his head in awe, "I do not understand, the last time I saw your sister, she said that you had turned your family and you wandered the earth's surface."

"No, I just wandered in their own area," Carter radiated utmost smugness, and Chuck wanted to kick the guy out more than ever, "Once embezzled money, you see that it does not buy freedom but rather a prison. They said I had gone, but I just escaped."

Highly interested, Nate couldn't help but ask, "Where did you go?"

" _Where_? I helped clean up after Katrina, spent a year rebuilding Machu Pichu, which, let me tell you, my life has changed. I bought a digital camera and filmed for documentary."

Chuck scoffed aloud, unable to stay quiet any longer. Giving the older boy a look of utmost disbelief, he snapped, "You're the guy who gave us our first joint, took us to our first club and you're telling me that the life of a director for Youtube is better than that? _You_ invented the weekend of debauchery."

"Ahh," Carter drifted off for a moment, obviously rehashing the past before a lewd smile flickered across his face, "I remember that, good times. If my memory serves me right, and I'm sure it does, Monique was my inspiration. Speaking of which," he smirked, olive orbs flashing improbably toward Chuck and Nate, "How's the little minx? I heard she moved into the Palace, Chuck."

Gritting his teeth, Chuck snarled, "Stay _away_ from her. Monique has standards, and you're not even close to being on the list, especially now with you throwing away your family's money for life as a nomad." Nate shifted uncomfortably, but Carter's smirk grew even more pronounced to the extent of nearly splitting his face in half.

"Standards, huh? That's funny," Carter chuckled in return, "'Cause I do recall me being the … _nomad_ who popped her cherry. And believe me, she was _immensely_ receptive." Nate gaped, wide orbs flickering toward an impassive Chuck Bass; the only sign of the billionaire's anger was the white veins bulging on his hand as he clenched his short glass tightly.

"You're lying," Chuck sneered.

Carter patted him on the back lightly, "Am I? Why don't you ask your best friend?" he shook his head smugly and left for a refill.

"Chuck?" Nate hesitantly glanced at the frozen billionaire, but the only response he received, was Chuck knocking back his drink in one gulp before wordlessly leaving for a refill.

Chuck massaged his temples, eyes closed in frustration; he wasn't jealous per say, but the image of Monique Montgomery fraternizing with _Carter Baizen_ of all people, twisted his insides and set his nerves on fire, a raging inferno gathering in his belly. _I desperately need a drink to erase that image from my head._

 ***MM***

The girls' shopping spree ended after bumping into Brooklyn Boy, much to Monique and Blair's distaste; Monique didn't understand _what exactly_ S liked in that guy. Casting aside the fact that he's penniless, has a horrible taste in apparel and has god-awful hair, Dan Humphrey was a judgmental, nitpicking, dull and incessantly blathering idiot. But hey, to each their own; _I guess Brooklyn is Serena's new seasoning._

In the midst of their luncheon at the Waldorf Residence, the girls were shamelessly eavesdropping on Eleanor and Laurel's conversation as they conversed over who would be representing Waldorf's new designs.

"If this person must represent Waldorf designs, I must find someone who … deserves the clothes," Eleanor argued, "Someone like me. Someone like … _my_ _daughter_!"

Pondering Eleanor's statement, Laurel slowly bobbed her head, "Why not? You want someone who represents the lifestyle of the Waldorf. Who better to represent you as a family member?"

"She accepts!" Monique blurted out, smirking deviously at a flabbergasted Blair.

 ***MM***

"Okay, okay, alright. M, give me pointers! You're the _super_ model here and you're the one that signed me up for this, without, I may add, my consent," Blair hyperventilated. She did not want to ruin the silver lining that befell her and disappoint her mother.

Monique gave Blair a blank stare, unable to suppress her eye roll, "Oh, hush you. Deep inside, you're thanking me for the opportunity _I_ made happen. You've got the body and beauty for a model, B, and you have an amazing smile, so stop fretting, just… be loose, be yourself, don't be some comatose automation, m'kay?"

 _/RingRing/RingRing/RingRing/RingRing/_

In a unified motion, violet and brown orbs shifted toward Serena, her face flushed with delight as she went to answer her phone. Blair abruptly snatched it from her possession, winking at Monique, "Who dares interrupt MMontgomery when she teaches?"

"Blair! Give me back my phone!" Serena shouted, "You're not helping, M!" Monique shrugged, flagrantly giggling into the palm of her hand. "Who is it?" the blonde asked in a resigned tone.

"I'm sorry, _Dan_ , this number is no longer in service," Blair drawled; bored with the conversation, she tossed the phone back to Serena who immediately ambled away from them.

"Humphrey," Blair answered the redhead's silent question, prompting her to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

Noticing Serena end the phone conversation, Monique asked, "What did Brooklyn Boy want?"

"He asked me out for tonight," she squealed; Blair and Monique traded sullen looks before forcing a fake smile on their face and chanting in a monotone, "Yayyy…"

Huffing and clearly not amused with their reaction, Serena placed both hands on her hip and towered over them, "I do not get _what_ your problems are with Dan. He's a perfectly nice guy, and _really_ cute!"

" _And_ really poor," Monique pointed out instantly without missing a beat.

"Not to forget a _bore_ ," Blair added conversationally.

" _Talkative_. He blathers on and on nonstop about nothing in particular. He's very _inane_ ," Monique continued, ticking a finger from her hand.

"Basically, S, Humphrey doesn't fit in our world," Blair concluded with hard eyes.

Monique bobbed her head in agreement, pointing a thumb at Blair, "What she said. In conclusion, your stubbornness in continuing to fraternize with Brooklyn Boy is suicidal and it will be, in one way or another, your downfall." Serena blinked. Blinked again. Blinked one last time. Monique shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey, you asked."

"It was a _rhetorical_ question," Serena snapped in exasperation. Her statement only elicited identical blank stares from the redhead and the brunette. "Ugh, never mind," Serena huffed, frustration seeping in her tone as she threw both hands in the air.

One hour later …

"Ok, Blair, relax, head down, not moving and … Ok, are you ready?" the photographer, Terry encouraged Blair, instructing her over what pose she should make, "Another this time, breathe, jump, you _coward_. You cowards really this time. Relax for that. Now give me your best pose. That's it. Come on, more. Think big. One, two, trois! –"

Monique blocked Terry's inane rambling, trying to hide her wince as she stared sympathetically at Blair.

"What's that face for?" Serena inquired from beside her, eyebrows arched, "And don't lie and say nothing. I _know_ you. What is it?"

Sighing, Monique dragged a hand through her thick crimson hair. "To be blunt, Blair is crap at modeling. They're not going to accept her. B's too stiff. I told her to relax and let loose, but all she's doing is smiling stonily as though she's posing for the school paper."

Serena didn't bother arguing with her best friend; if there was anything Monique knew more than everyone else, it was modeling. Heck, Monique Montgomery was a hairsbreadth away from being a universal icon in the modeling world. If M said B failed, then B failed, no argument needed.

"Blair's gonna be so disappointed," Serena sighed forlornly. Once Blair approached them, her face transformed from a radiant smile to a grim one; she had memorized M's expressions down to a T, and right now, her mien didn't bode well.

"I was horrible, wasn't I?" Blair grumbled lowly.

"Uh, I'm going to get a glass of chilled Ice Tea. Be back!" Serena rapidly shouted from over her shoulder, scampering from the confrontation.

 _Coward!_

"M. Be honest," Blair demanded, her brown eyes focused solely on the redhead who adamantly averted eye-contact, grimaced and weakly said, "Okay, so modeling isn't your forte. It doesn't matter, B. You have many other strong suits; modeling doesn't have to be one of 'em." Blair pouted, but nodded all the same; Monique drew her in for an embrace and decided to part one last piece of advice, "Bestir yourself, B. You could do the crazy like when you were ten years old and we danced to 'Genie in a Bottle' in your mother's clothes. D'accord?" Blair bobbed her head obediently.

At that moment, the coward returned with an innocent smile that didn't fool anyone.

"Chicken little?" Monique blandly supplied, staring unamusedly at Serena's sheepish visage; "I have to dash anyways. I have to meet Dan," Serena grabbed her purse and went to leave, if it weren't for Blair grabbing her wrist and nagging in her best shrill Waldorf nuance. Suffice to say, the blonde ended up remaining, following the brunette's wish.

 _Like she had a choice when it came to B,_ Monique inwardly scoffed, amusement coloring her features upon overhearing Serena cancel her _date_ with Brooklyn Boy.

 ***MM***

"Phase three: the pub crawl: five districts, fifty pubs … five hundred chances to get some action tonight," Chuck announced, "And remember, do not dip your stick … in the wrong pot of gold." As the horde of horny boys hurriedly split up into their pub of choice, Chuck clapped Nate on the back, nudging his head forward, "Come on, you can think of your boyfriend inside."

"I'm not coming," Nate stated firmly, his posture unwavering, prompting a wide-eyed look of disbelief from the Billionaire Playboy.

"Seriously, Carter Baizen fears. I do not know what spell he cast, but he is _not_ your friend, you can _not_ trust him," Chuck snarled, both of his fists clenching and unclenching in fury. Being around Baizen, gave Chuck a bad vibe; getting wind of the fact that Monique – his best friend, and the girl he wanted to nail to get out of his system – was deflowered by the bastard, and now, _now_ Nate, his best friend, managed to morph himself into his next possible victim, swooned by the fake humanitarian act.

Nate narrowed his cerulean orbs, shaking his head in exasperation, "And why? Because he does not have the same values as you? This is _exactly_ what he said," the Archibald Heir scrunched his nose in disgust, "Money, drugs, privileges; they brutalize us so that we don't know any better, leaving us unprepared for what's out there in the real world."

 _Did Archibald bump his head on fucking cement? Or maybe he was dropped on the head as a baby…_

A bitter, humorless chuckle escaped Chuck's lips, "The real world? Everyone around here wants to be like us. We are what we are, not what we want to be." _The sooner he accepts it, the better._

Unfortunately, Nate didn't want to accept it … either that, or was stuck balls deep in denial.

"You do not really understand me, huh," Nate dug his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and exhaled harshly.

"Your dream for you, you know what it is?" Chuck rhetorically asked, not expecting an answer, "Because I hear you say you _do not want_ to go to Dartmouth, and you _do not want_ to follow in the footsteps of your father, but what _do you_ _want_ exactly?"

"I don't know," Nate swallowed, glaring intensely into indifferent mahogany orbs. A shake of the head was the only noticeable reaction to Nate's words, "You better find out before you leave everything behind while trying to find it."

Chuck remained rooted in his spot watching his best friend walk away from him and the infamous weekend of debauchery for the Good Samaritan's act. He knew that the inevitable call of help would come to pass, where Chuck Bass would have to save Nathaniel Archibald's ass … once again.

He needed only to wait for Carter Baizen to screw up.

 ***MM***

It was the start of a new day and Monique was adamant to reach Waldorf's for the shooting on time –for a change.

She donned on a white Richmond denim top that accentuated her well-endowed cleavage and golden skin tone, paired with a grey embossed knitted skater skirt and white concealed platform pumps, laying emphasis on her long coltish legs.

Deciding to keep her makeup light with neutral colors, she added a thick layer of mascara, making her violet orbs pop; Monique left her blood-red hair to cascade down to her waist in its natural waves and was clipping on vintage Chanel logo earrings when a couple of knocks thudded against the door to her Suite.

Frowning in befuddlement, the redhead slowly ambled toward the door, squinting through the aperture before a benign smile spread across her face and she opened the door wide, admitting the petite blonde inside – Lana Herald, her Modeling Agent.

"Lana. To what do I owe the surprise visit? Not to be rude, but I've got places to go, people to see, can't dawdle for long," Monique tried forming her words courteously, but probably didn't manage correctly.

Arching an eyebrow in response, Lana dryly quipped, "Hey, Lana, how are you? I'm fine, thank you for _asking._ Would you like a beverage or any refreshments? Oh, no, I can't stay _long_."

Monique crossed her arms and gave Lana a blank stare that spoke volumes of her impatience.

"Ugh, fine. Jeez, what happened to your Chatty Kathy disposition?"

"Hibernating at the moment," Monique dryly replied, "Why are you here, Lana?"

"Right-O. I got a call, payment and all for a modeling shoot, for, _surprise, surprise_ , Waldorf Designs."

30 minutes later...

"So you were right," Blair sighed desolately, munching on a low-fat muffin, sad doe-eyes flickering from Monique to Serena, "My career in fashion collapsed faster than Jessica Simpson in the movie."

Patting her cheek affectionately, Monique said, "Your mom did tell you that she called my Agent, who in turn spoke with my PR, and they agreed it was best for me to do the shoot and be the … _dummy_."

Oh, Blair knew alright. Eleanor Waldorf wasn't one for idle chitchat and she wasted no time in informing her of the sudden change before she even managed to remove her sleeping mask off. Unsurprisingly, Blair didn't feel even a tinge of envy; Monique was _the_ top ranked model, a notorious socialite, and virtually a universal icon in the fashion industry. Blair never felt competitive when it came to the redhead, unlike their blonde B.F.F who constantly made it a habit of stealing the brunette's thunder, whether it was purposely or accidentally.

"Yeah, I think it's for the best, and besides, you're correct. Modeling isn't my forte, there will be many opportunities for other experiences," Blair beamed, shooing the redhead in the direction of the spotlight where Terry was impatiently waiting, tapping his foot imperiously on the ground.

Three blasted hours of listening to Terry blather on and on and on about being a goddess and shining radiantly like the sun before he changed his tune and began crowing about Monique being a tiger, ready to pounce…

"Roar, roar like a lioness. You're a queen, be a queen, sashay like a queen. There we go, show me some attitude… ah, brilliant, gorgeous smile, and a one, two, a trois. Go! Bravo, bravo. And again…"

Nearly four years of perfecting her modeling career, spending time with those from the fashion industries and a myriad of photographers was Monique's Saving Grace, for she didn't even bat an eyelash at the blithering Terry – unlike Blair and Serena, who were trying, _keyword_ , trying, to suppress their laughter.

"My God, M. How the hell did you manage to keep your cool?" Serena gasped; the three girls looped arms together enjoying the gorgeous weather after a long and tiring morning of modeling.

"Not without an effort. I have to admit, Terry is the most enthusiastic chatterbox from the bunch I've worked with in the past," Monique sighed in exasperation, violet orbs lighting up once they arrived to the correct destination: Uptown Roasters.

"Welcome to Uptown Roasters, what would you like to order?" a man who looked to be in his early twenties drawled out in a droning voice, he looked the perfect replica of a robot and had the facial expression of complete disinterest and palpable boredom.

 _Sheesh, the guy was a walking, talking Ad for suicide attempt._

Blair flashed him a tight, definitely forced smile, pushing the menu away with the roll of her eyes, "I'll have a Café Cortado."

"An Americano, but I'd like mine with a scoop of vanilla bean bourbon, please," Serena's smile had more luster, actually managing to chip off a small bit of the waiter's sullenness.

Violet orbs flickered casually across the menu, before she too flicked it away from her side and barely glanced at the android, "Tea Latte with macadamia milk for me."

Inane conversation commenced until the aberrant waiter returned with their respective drinks and were laid out in front of them, each girl sporting a look of pure bliss as they imbibed a small amount of the heavenly liquid. Serena was the first to change the topic into one of significance, "So, what is next on the agenda for _the_ famous Monique Montgomery, supermodel and socialite extraordinaire?"

Blair cocked her head, sharing the same curiosity as their blonde counterpart. Monique interjected a slight amount of humor in her tone, "Unless an odd, random shoot comes up in need of me like with Eleanor, I've got nothing but free time until after cotillion."

" _Oh_? Do tell," Blair's eyes glittered and both girls leaned forward.

Monique grinned, eluding the required response by taking a long, slow sip of her Tea Latte, succeeding in grating on their nerves; "Maxim elected me to be the cover for their next issue, and their dedicating a legion of pages featuring _moi_ ," reveling in the looks of reverent awe that she was currently in the receiving end of, the redhead continued with vigor, " _At_ San Juan, capitolo of Pue _r_ to _R_ ico!" she emphasized on the R's for effect.

The air around them was consumed with a paramount silence; Serena alternated between gaping in shock and spluttering incoherently while Blair adopted a calculating visage, pride vivid in her chocolate orbs. Finally, once Monique's words sunk in, both girls erupted into loud squeals of excitement and verbal applause.

"You lucky bitch," Blair burst out, her voice lacking antagonism; simultaneously, Serena crowed breathlessly, "I am hating you right now!"

Monique let out a loud exhale of breath, an ecstatic smile curving her lips. _I love being a supermodel._

 ***MM***

Chuck was seething.

No, actually he was _furious_. _Beyond furious_. Boiling with unadulterated rage would be the correct terming.

After receiving the respond for the text message he sent Nate, Chuck ordered his chauffeur to take him to Five Stars in Queen, and to step on it. The reason for Chuck Bass' ire could be summed to two words: _Carter Baizen_. The creep pussyfooted through his possessions like a common criminal and fortuitously _stole_ his Piaget and Babe Ruth. It would be a cold day in hell before Chuck Bass would allow that Fake Samaritan to get away with his thievery.

 _Nobody_ filched from a Bass.

 _Nobody._

Arriving at the precise location, Chuck made himself stealthy, overhearing the conversation – pardon – the _heated argument_ that was presently taking place.

"You told me to play!" Nate accused loudly. "Look, I do-, it may take me a while to find the money."

"Wait, _wait_ ," Carter's voice boomed out in palpable disbelief, " _Time_? Come on, man. Snap fingers." He histrionically began snapping his fingers for the added effect.

It was glaringly clear that Carter teamed up with the two goons in hopes of making an easy win and robbing Nate through an 'innocuous' poker game. The penny must have dropped, for at that moment, a gasp emanated from Nate in a mixture of anger and horror, "Wait a minute. You're _with_ these guys? You've fooled- you've fooled me, huh?" But his accusation was met with complete silence, and from what Chuck blindly perceived, smug looks; "I take that as a yes," Nate snarled.

From the sounds of it, Carter obviously lost interest in playing the nonchalant, altruistic act; his whole visage morphed into one of hostility and he barked out, "Give him the money, man. They're no joke, and people could get hurt." The nuance of his voice changed to phony kindness, "I'm trying to _help you_."

Chuck concluded that Nate suffered enough and had probably learnt his lesson, and so, he made his appearance known, materializing before their very eyes. "Yeah, you're a _true friend_ ," the last two words were accentuated with a shitload of sarcasm.

A sigh of relief could be heard, paired with apologetic cerulean orbs – both of which belonged to Nate.

"Who let you enter, Bass?" Carter demanded with an evident sneer of malcontent; he may be older with the two thugs as backup, but Chuck was a Bass which was intimidating in itself. Money, power and prominence – three aspects to dominate with an iron fist and command respect and idolization, three aspects Chuck Bass had, in spades.

"I was tricked," Nate directed his speech to an indifferent Chuck who was glaring daggers into Carter's skull. Indignantly, Carter scoffed, leaning in his seat lackadaisically, "It was _not_ a farce. It was fair!"

" _Really_?" Chuck snorted, arching his eyebrows in disbelief.

"If I were you, I'd give them the money now. I told them where you live, and they _will_ take it to your father. What do you think?" chief smugness radiated from Carter's visage as he stared Chuck down.

Chuck let out a humorless laugh at the empty threat, "Look … you took my watch _and_ my ball. You keep them, you take care of these thugs, I do not call the cops and it breaks out." He inaudibly beckoned Nate to leave without averting eye-contact with Carter, who looked to be in a stalemate.

Sighing in defeat, Carter nodded grimly, "Okay, I'm on it. I'll take care of it."

One hour later…

The instant they reached Chuck's Suite at the Palace Hotel, Nate made a beeline to the laptop and signed into his bank account. "I will transfer money and pray that the Captain does not see it before bailing out," Nate said adamantly, eyes focused on the screen.

"You do not have to pay me back," Chuck waved a hand casually, dismissing his best friend's protests, "It was worth all the pennies to see how this guy ended." Bitter thoughts of Monique having sex with Carter Baizen torturously flooded the recess of his mind. _What the hell did Mon see in that punk?_

"No, _I care_ … Really-, thank you," Nate stubbornly stammered. A mere second later, his mien changed a hundred and eighty degrees as he stared dumbstruck at the screen, " _It's not possible_." Frowning at the change in his friend's demeanor, Chuck moved to stand directly behind him, "What?"

"I'm zero!" Nate stated in bewilderment.

Glaring back at them from the screen, written in bold, red font was a big, fat _zero_.

"Perhaps you're on the wrong account," Chuck said, trying to make sense of the bizarre situation. But Nate vehemently shook his head, nonplussed, "No, something is wrong. I accessed the account last month and there was nearly $200,000."

 ***MM***

Monique donned on a satanic red negligee made of the richest silk, ready to jump into bed and hibernate under her comfy blanket after the strenuous day of modeling followed by an entire evening with her girls, when an incessant and irate knocking permeated the Suite. Groaning aloud, the redhead didn't bother putting on a night robe to cover her modesty as she went to open the door, readying herself to spew out a harsh tongue-thrashing and linguistic expletives at whoever dared to disturb her.

It was to her greatest shock when she opened the door, only to come face-to-face with an enraged Chuck Bass. The tension was tangible with his unwelcome presence and Monique could see a metaphorical thundercloud looming above his head, floating in mid-air.

"Monique," was all that emanated from his mouth in a brusque manner, spitting out her name acidly.

Completely nonplused but in no mood to entertain Chuck's peculiarly sporadic behavior, Monique leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed and she stared blankly at her moody friend, "Chuck. To what do I owe this displeasure?"

Not bothering to beat around the bush, Chuck bluntly growled out, " _Carter Baizen_ ," acid oozed, clinging to the accursed name.

Perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose on their own accord, "What about him?"

" _You had sex with Carter Baizen_! You lost your V-Card to _him_. _HIM_ out of all the boys in Manhattan!"

Monique scoffed apathetically, "So? Like you're one to talk, losing yours to that clinically insane psycho, Georgina Sparks."

Chuck grimaced, unable to repress the violent shiver that erected his body at hearing that lunatic's name. "Touché," he bitterly responded.

"Ok _aaa_ y. How about we discuss your jealousy issues tomorrow at a respectable hour when I'm not mere seconds away from disconnecting your head from your body," Monique snapped in a fraudulently jovial tone, and without another word, she slammed the door loudly on a spluttering and indignant Bass' face.

It wouldn't be until an hour later, in the confines of his bedroom, that Chuck would recall the sexy lingerie Monique was dressed in during their confrontation, unable to tame his hard erection, ending with staying up half the night in a painfully disturbed trance-like state.

 **A/N:** **I hope you all liked this chapter. Again, sorry for the late update!**

 **How did you like the introduction of Carter Baizen? Yes, he is an ex of Monique … Da-Da-Dum!**

 **Some may be wondering about the differences in this chapter from Canon; Monique is a SUPERmodel and extremely vibrant and gorgeous, so why would they pick Serena over her?! … Also, the relationship will be different with the girls, since it isn't S & B only, but M as well. The inclusion of M would have a huge impact and change events from happening or changing the outcome drastically.**

 **R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 _Good Morning Upper East Siders – Gossip Girl here._

 _With Nate being party to helping Chuck's father to close his yacht for the season, B has plenty of time to devote herself to the most important event of the fall: her sleepover. A tradition must! Each year surpassing the previous in terms of decadence. Reputations are made as quickly as they come apart. As for the budget, it is unlimited!_

 _Of bed linen, glittering grand buffet, nothing is missing except the best friends of Blair, the chief star of sleepovers, I named S. Van Der Woodsen! But then, where is the Glamour Girl of every event, M. Montgomery?_

 _I won't rest until I have an answer, as for all my lovely eyes and ears out there, your help will be a credit._

Violet eyes rolled aggressively into the back of their sockets at the bane of her existence's before-breakfast-blast. Monique tossed her phone onto the empty side of her bed and made her way to the adjoining bathroom for a warm, soothing shower, her libido in desperate need for rejuvenation after last night's debauchment.

Fingers with red painted nails grasped the shower handle, about to slide the glass doors open, when a muscled arm snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against an achingly familiar lithe chest before twirling her around to meet a pair of alluring blue-grey eyes gleaming with mirth and lust. "And where do you think you're going?" Monique cursed him and his sensual voice that never failed in eliciting shivers down her spine.

Tossing her thick crimson hair over her shoulder and unwittingly displaying a rather large hickey, she playfully batted him away and stepped into the shower, "I'm late. I was supposed to meet Blair for breakfast to help plan for tonight's sleepover and we were supposed to carpool to school. I'm late, no thanks to you!" and again, arms wrapped around her, slamming her onto the marbled wall and away from the rainfall of the shower jet, blue-greys captivated by the few rivulets cascading down her swan-like neck and disappearing between her cleavage, "Oh, come on, my red-haired vixen, Blair can do without you for a day, and I'll make sure you arrive on the steps precisely on the dot-"

"Carter!" Monique snapped, a stern quality in her tone, eviscerating all playfulness. But he simply flashed a wicked grin in return, mimicking the nuance of her tone, " _Monique_!"

Dragging her fingers through her quasi-wet hair, Monique's features softened as they shone with exasperation, violets meeting alluring blue-greys, "Carter, I've been off the grid for a week now. Blair and Serena wouldn't even bat an eyelash since they're used to me pulling the Houdini act when I'm _entertaining guests_ ," she lewdly smirked, shivering as the pad of his thumb stroked her cheekbones and started to trace her bottom lip in a rare show of tenderness, "But Gossip Girl is not so easily deterred, and she already sent out the vultures to spy on me!"

"Is this about you not wanting Bass to know about our… strings of rendezvous?" Carter now looked solemn and he quashed the bubble of jealousy. Monique scoffed, positioning herself under the shower jet and lavishing her hair with attention, " _Chuck_ has nothing to do with this. Carter, you're not planning on sticking around in Manhattan, and I'm not asking you to, but do you really want our dirty laundry aired out for everyone to see?"

When Monique sent Chuck away a week ago after he banged on her door in apoplectic upon discovering Carter Baizen had been the one to swipe her V-Card, Carter made an appearance not even a minute later, and ever since then, they have been going at it like rabbits, forgetting the outside world completely.

Overwhelmed with her step-father's unhealthy addiction towards her as he started peppering her with unwanted attention bordering on molestation once the redhead turned thirteen; a few months later, Carter began showering her with gifts and lust-filled looks and desperate for an anchor, Monique jumped into bed with the dashing bad-boy of the Upper East Side. It was the next morning when Monique woke up alone, the blood-stained sheets the only proof of the wild night she spent with Carter, did she realize she had merely been a conquest to him, but the damage was already done and with Alan initiating a hands-on approach, Monique morphed into a party animal, spending most of her free time in random boy's bed and getting either wasted or high in parties with her co-conspirer Chuck; and that was when Carter started noticing her again in a different light, and before she knew it, she was Carter Baizen's secret girlfriend.

Six months later, Carter broke up with her for no reason whatsoever and they never had contact with each other again… until a week ago – not that Monique was complaining, after all, Carter had always one of her major weaknesses and the cocky bastard knew it.

Tenderly, Carter replaced her hands as he scrubbed shampoo in her hair before wordlessly rinsing it off. Monique tried repressing the sharp gasp when she opened her eyes; he was looking at her with such intensity, it spoke volumes of carnal lust that her knees subtly shook from underneath her. "Cart-"

"I'm leaving tonight, Mony," he abruptly cut her off, eyes piercing hers; "You won't be seeing me, not for another couple of weeks. In time for cotillion," he revealed. A crimson brow arched and her playful attitude returned, "Carter Baizen, what exactly are you insinuating?"

Her raspberry lips were attacked by his luscious full ones, and he whispered against her with such certainty, "I'm your date." Monique disentangled herself from him, eyes narrowing in a mixture of suspicion and disbelief, and before she could emit a biting remark, Carter knowingly said, "You think I forgot the promise I made you that night three years ago?"

"I can't believe you _actually_ remembered," Monique whispered, ethereal violets widening in awe. Carter inched closer to her and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her straight-sloped nose, "Of course I did. Despite my actions, you were always special to me."

Monique let out a guttural moan of desire and raked her nails down his back, molding her body with his as she huskily said, "Enough talking!" Their lips crashed together violently in a bruising kiss, and her coltish legs automatically hugged his waist as she found herself slammed against the wall for the second time that morning, both of them more than ready for another round of pure bliss and desire where they lost themselves in each other.

 ***MM***

The last person Chuck expected to see as he and Nate departed his suite and rode the elevator to the lobby was Monique and _Baizen_ cozying up with each other once the elevator doors slid open. "Oh, shit," Nate hissed, his blue eyes flickering from an incensed Chuck to the couple that were heavily making out against a town car.

"I see you've hit rock bottom, Montgomery," Chuck snarled, succeeding it detaching their faces and focusing solely on him. Monique huffed and to Carter's immense surprise and Chuck's palpable fury, she sidled closer to him and interlaced her fingers with his, "Chuck, Nate. I see I'm not the only one running late to school."

Nate didn't bother retorting, for he too shared Chuck's hatred in regards to Carter after swindling him last week and he couldn't believe Monique was fraternizing with him. Chuck never once released a smug Carter from his glare as he addressed Monique, "I can't believe you're associating yourself with this podunk! After he stole from me and tricked Nathaniel-"

"Oh, right," Carter snapped his fingers in sudden remembrance, "About that Bass-"he opened the passenger door and riffled through a duffel bag before extricating a plastic bag, "There you go. I managed to get possession of your property. Archibald, no hard feelings," he smirked. Chuck gaped unattractively at his Piaget and Baby Ruth, unable to believe the pilferer returned what he stole. "What's the catch? Trying to recover your holy image in front of Mon, here?" Chuck sneered, not buying the reinstated Samaritan act.

A shit-eating grin materialized on his dashing features, "Think whatever you want, Bass. I won't be losing any sleep at night with whatever you decide." Ignoring the two dumbfounded best friends of the redhead, he cupped Monique's face and parted her with one last searing kiss before opened the backdoor of the town car, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Send the car back here when you're at Constance."

"I'll miss you," Monique whispered, prompting Chuck's sneer to become even more pronounced. He turned his back on them and stormed over to his limo with Nate obediently shadowing him. "I can _not_ believe Montgomery is buying his act," he snarled, lighting up a joint and inhaling deeply.

Nate grimaced and accepted the joint, but before he took a puff, he grimly pointed out, "I did, remember."

"Yeah, and I seem to recall it biting you in the ass," Chuck snapped; when Monique became prey to Baizen, unlike with Nathaniel, he wouldn't be coming to her aid. Deep inside, Chuck knew that his jealousy was rearing its ugly head and he was entering dangerous territory. Under no circumstance could he fall for his redheaded best friend and get caught in her alluring web, Chuck Bass had to nip it in the bud, before he ended up getting burned by the Siren, like many others did before.

He was Chuck Bass, and a Bass never becomes the prey.

 _Never_!

 ***MM***

Blair's face softened with relief at the sight of her vibrant B.F.F. who was currently glowing, and she covertly rolled her eyes, no doubt the redhead supermodel had been tangling between the sheets with some faceless debonair stranger she picked up at a bar. "Finally you decided to grace us with your presence! You didn't show up for breakfast, M!" and that was classic Blair, no beating around the bush and immediately demanding answers.

Monique smirked and looped both arms with Blair and Serena, "Sorry girls, I was uh, preoccupied. But I'm all yours now. No more distractions, I promise." After all, Carter was leaving Manhattan, but the girls didn't need to know that. Unfortunately, Kati and Isabel, A.K.A. the Gossip Girl worshipers, both flashed out their phones in perfect unison and displayed the latest GG blast, particularly the snapshot of her and Carter locking lips situated over a lengthy paragraph.

"Oh, we heard. GG just sent it out ten minutes ago!" Isabel was staring at Monique with creepy adulation. Kati giggled, "You and Carter Baizen? Now that's gold. You're so luckyyy," she whined.

" _Baizen_? _Really_?" Blair didn't bother scolding M, knowing that a simple rhetoric question would easily portray her aversion to her current boytoy. Serena remained oddly quiet, and Monique looked to be the pure vision of indifference, "What about him, B?"

"That truant broke your heart years ago and you know it!" was all Blair said with a piercing stare, probably trying to comprehend what was currently revolving in her best friend's head. Monique winked, "That's all ancient history. It's not like we're dating or anything…"she trailed off as she finally noticed Jenny Humphrey hovering near them looking extremely awkward, " _Ugh_ , what's Brooklyn Barbie doing here?" she sneered, nose scrunched up as though there was a repulsing odor surrounding them.

Serena shook her head in disapproval, "M, be _nice_!"

A nefarious glint passed through Blair's eyes and a sudden smile that didn't bode well for anyone curved on her lips, "Yes, M, _be nice_ , after all since S here is ditching our short evening, you know, since sleepover sounds _so adolescent_ ," she quipped, "Little Jenny Humphrey will be her replacement."

"Me?" Jenny blinked, dumbfounded. Simultaneously, Kati and Isabel blurted out in palpable disbelief, " _She_?!"

Monique gaped at the brunette, "For once I agree with Tweedledum and Tweedledee. _Her?_ " But Blair focused intently on the nervous freshman, "Only one thing, if you come, you will have to prepare yourself to do anything _but_ sleep!"

Jenny nodded vigorously, eager to please, "I'm ready for anything!" Monique scoffed rudely and blocked out all the background noise as she glared at Serena, "Let me guess. Brooklyn Boy?"

"Yes, M, I'm with _Dan_ -" she enunciated with a pointed scowl, "-tonight. You know the one you and B don't consider to be human worthy of your attention. And speaking of which, I said I'd meet him before class, bye!" and she rushed away without a backward glance, golden blonde hair whipping behind her like the wind.

 _Seriously! What the hell has gotten into my B. ! Since when is Brooklyn the new flavor?!_

The second Jenny merrily skipped away over the moon with the rare invite, Monique dragged Blair away from their witless minions, barricading themselves in a vacant bathroom, "Jenny _Humphrey_ , Blair Waldorf?! What is with-"the redhead paused at the evil smile on the brunette's face, and the penny suddenly dropped, "This is her initiation. You're purposely setting her out to fail, aren't you?"

"And finally, you get it," Blair dramatically raised her hands into the air, "If she lasts the night, then she's a worthy cause, if not, well," she chuckled, "Then it's back to Brooklyn for Constance's little pauper."

"Well then, I approve," Monique smirked.

 _Spotted!_

 _Queen B & our very own Evil Bitch of the Upper East Side conspiring together._

 _You better watch your back Little J, nothing good comes from messing with our very own Royalties._

 _Let me give you good advice Jenny, in this environment censorship can be as fast as the fall. I hope your sleeping bag is also part of the fall!_

 _Xoxo. Gossip Girl._

 ***MM***

Violet orbs tracked Jenny Humphrey as she nervously trailed behind Dorota into the living room. "Our _guest of honor_ has arrived," she called out, clinking her martini with Blair's.

Charlotte, one of their more tolerable minions who actually had a few neurons to rub together, cheered from behind, "Let the party begin!"

Two Hours Later…

The evening was going along smoothly, _too smooth_ in Monique's opinion as she was too impatient for the social destruction part of tonight's event to begin. It may just be the redhead, but something about Jenny Humphrey _irked_ her and just… rubbed her the wrong way, and she was rooting for her spectacular failure in triumphing the night with her reputation still intact.

"OMG, _what_ are you wearing?" Monique grimaced at the attire Jenny decided to don on for the next part of their evening. Blair stepped in, nose turned up and appalled with the sight, "Too much pink! Ha… and that's too panther!" Monique sauntered over to the fidgeting freshman and flicked through the dresses on the rail, "Here, blue flower. It will definitely compliment your figure and bring out your eyes," she absently tossed a blue cocktail dress that had a sweetheart neckline toward the perplexed blonde.

Jenny gaped in unadulterated shock, not used to Monique Montgomery treating her with a sliver of decency, "Really? A-are you sure? I-I mean the pink one was comfortable."

"You're asking the daughter of _Eleanor Waldorf_ , not to mention the youngest supermodel in America and a worldwide fashion icon if they're _sure_?" Isabel gasped, aghast beyond belief at the freshman's audacity. Jenny gulped loudly and went to take back her words, but Blair rolled her eyes and cut through her inane ramblings, "To quote my mother, fashion and comfort are not made for each other. The appearance is the only thing that matters. And you, you look like someone who goes to a child's party."

"Well, now that we have salvaged Jenny's huge fashion faux-pas, a toast," Monique shoved a glass into the blonde's hand; Jenny cleared her throat looking like Bambi did when he lost his mother, "Um… thank you, but I don't drink vodka-"

Monique sneered at the Brooklyn chit in distaste; vodka was her national drink due to her Russian roots, and a part of her felt deeply insulted. "Well that's good because it's _Gin!_ Not vodka," when the little freshman dawdled, Monique menacingly stated, "It is an evening, Jenny. Either you drink it, or you return to your small metro. Whatever you want, frankly I don't care either way."

Blair smirked when Jenny chugged the drink, "Okay, it's time to play truth or dare-"

"Oh! I love playing that!" Jenny squealed, "Once I had to swallow a whole bag of marshmallows!" and she looked extremely proud of herself, blinded over the fact that every girl in the vicinity was staring at her in a 'is she for real' way. Monique ambled over to the bar and fixed herself a line of vodka shots, leaving it to Blair to burst the infantile freshman's bubble.

The next words to come out of Blair's mouth were heavily laced with sarcasm, "Yes it would be _great_ fun, but we are not playing like that." At that moment, Kati and Isabel decided to show Jenny a preview by making out in the corner, prompting Jenny's eyes to widen and for her to blurt out, "I will choose truth!"

Thirty minutes later…

Sharp violet eyes narrowed in on the image that appeared on Jenny's laptop and a light bulb flickered over her head as she whispered in Blair's ears, "I believe it's time to put our scheme into action." She linked arms with the brunette and ambled over to Jenny, snatching her laptop to read out Eric's email, "SOS, still in prison. Huh, shouldn't he be out this weekend?"

Jenny shook her head, "Apparently not."

"Hmm, Truth or Dare, Little J?" Blair inquired and before Jenny could announce her predictable retort of 'Truth', Monique snapped, "Don't even _think_ about choosing the easy way out, Brooklyn Barbie. You already used up your Truth."

Gulping, Jenny obediently uttered 'Dare' and Blair immediately sprang into action, "I challenge you to go kidnap Eric."

Monique smirked, "And on that note, I'll take the girls to Visconti. I'll meet the both of you there in, oh, let's say… one hour?" upon receiving a nod from Blair who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, she winked, "Perfect. Let's bounce girls!"

 ***MM***

Once Jenny successfully skulked into Eric's room at the Ostroff Center, Blair dragged a hand through her neatly coiffured hair and mussed it into a bedhead, unkempt style and purposely lugged over to the reception. Due to her many excursions with Monique and Chuck this past year and having front row seats to the two of them using and getting high, Blair deftly imitated the appearance of a teenager doped up on drugs, and slurred her words, "Hi! I need to speak to somebody in charge. I think I need to admit myself."

The nurse exhaled loudly and flashed Blair a pitying look, "Honey, are you sure you're not under the influence of alcohol? Teenagers these days think everything is a problem-"

Inwardly rolling her eyes, Blair dopily photographed the air to make her act more convincing, "It's true! I have a problem! This is the super _mega_ catamaran! I _need_ a prescription if you won't check me in, woohooo, look at the nice picture!"

Appearing more convinced than before, the nurse lazily inquired, "What is that you took as a drug?"

"Hmmm…" Blair rested one elbow on the table, the other hand waving dramatically in the air, "Caffeine, nicotine, stamen, cocaine, heroin, codeine…"she pursed her lips and suppressed the need to laugh at the gobsmacked nurse, "not to mention amphetamines, morphine… Anything that ends in 'ine' in fact! I dig 'ines'! You see," Blair inclined her head forward and loudly whispered, "I do not discriminate."

Baffled, the nurse nodded, "I see-, it's yes, indeed-"the desk phone rang, interrupting her next words, and she put her index finger up, gesturing for Blair to wait and a scowl appeared on her face as she called out, "I have a code yellow, 6th floor!" hanging up, she quickly addressed Blair, "I have to leave you for a minute, wait here and I will seek help."

"And I would _love_ a cappuccino!" Blair called after her retreating back. The second the nurse disappeared from her line of vision, she took out her compact mirror, quickly fixed her hair and ducked into Eric's room, a wide grin on her features, "Come, the way is clear. _Hurry_!" Eric gaped at her, unable to believe his eyes as he followed a jubilant Jenny out. Blair shrugged upon noticing the inquiring expression on his face, "You wanted some fresh air, right? And I wanted to help you."

Eric smiled in appreciation, "Yeah, it's a first time."

"Well, get a move on you two. Let's go," Blair laughed, all three of them clambering into the town car, watching the Ostroff Center disappear from view.

 ***MM***

"Alright girls, vodka shots, drink up!" Monique hollered, hitting back two shots in a row, the strong toxic taste barely affecting her. Kati and Charlotte were huddled together on a booth, making out fiercely in their completely drunken state and the redhead made sure to snap a few photos along with a lengthy video on the side for future blackmail material, hence, why nobody messes with Monique Montgomery.

Wincing, Isobel immediately grabbed her dirty martini to wash down the taste of vodka and pouted, "I hate your damn Russian genes, M! You should've been on the floor five shots ago!"

Monique winked and continued to scope the bar, "Ugh! Visconti is seriously lacking on male retail! Up till now, the only hot specimens of the male race I've seen are either gay or taken." Penelope giggled loudly, slurping on her Bloody Mary and chirped out, "You've Carter Baizen on speed dial, M! _We_ , on the other hand, do not! You lucky bitch!"

"Are those two going to break it up anytime soon?" Blair pointed her thumb at Kati and Charlotte as she approached them with Jenny and Eric. Monique squealed and embraced Eric while retorting to Blair's flippant comment, "Well, I don't honestly blame them. This place is lacking on decent men. They made do with what they have," she smirked lewdly, prompting Jenny to blanch and avoid staring at the sloshed girls.

Clearing her throat, Jenny decided to take control, confidence washing over her now that she had Eric by her side, "Well, Eric is here! To you now, Blair, Monique: Truth or Dare?"

In unison, they smirked and intoned, "Dare."

Scoping the premises, Jenny grinned and pointed over to a man who looked to be in his early thirties with dirty blonde hair and a full set of pearly teeth, "Blair, I dare you to make out with that guy." Blair rolled her eyes and sashayed over to him without hesitation. Monique snorted into her drink, knowing for a fact that the man had a girlfriend since she approached him half an hour ago. Jenny fixated her eyes on the intimidating redhead, desperate to catch her off-guard and receive her approval, "As for you, I dare you to give the bartender a lap dance."

The girls all ' _ooohhed'_ in the background, but Monique merely smirked, knocked back the last shot and fixed her cleavage, "Watch and learn, Little J. Watch and learn." And with a parting wink, she approached the bartender who she was on speaking terms with due to her being a Visconti regular. Leaning forward, she seductively whispered into Johnny's ear, "Babe, it's your lucky night."

Johnny nudged the newbie bartender, "Darren, cover for me. I'll only be a minute." He then crossed his arms against his chest and arched an eyebrow, jade orbs searing into her entrancing violets, "What can I do for you, sugar?"

"You see," Monique stroked his biceps in a torturously slow and seductive manner, "I've been dared to give you a lap dance, and well, I've never been the type of girl to chicken out."

Jenny's jaw dropped down as she watched Monique expertly give the gorgeous bartender a lap dance. Blair cackled loudly and placed an arm over Eric's shoulder upon returning from fulfilling her dare, "Oh, Jenny. You have a lot to learn," and Jenny cocked a head in confusion upon seeing a mixture of pity and smug glee on the brunette's face, "The bartender's name is Johnny, and I know that because M is on a first name basis with him. She's a Visconti regular."

The girls all burst out into uproarious laughter and Eric rubbed her back in a comforting gesture. Sparing Jenny from her pity party, Blair tossed over the phone she managed to pilfer from the man's pocket, "Look what I dug up! It's your turn now, Jenny. I want _you_ to call his girlfriend. Her name is Amanda."

Jenny's visage appeared to be calculating; she already invested too much into the night and had already reached too far to back out. She desperately needed Blair and Monique to accept her and become a part of their clique of Monarchy, even if she had to start out as their shadowing minions. Without hesitation, she scrolled through the contacts and clicked on 'Amanda', "Hello! Amanda? Hello, je m'appelle Bla-," she winced at the glare of disapproval she received from the aforementioned brunette and hastened to recover her major blunder, " _Claire!_ Yes, I just put my tongue in the mouth of a boy and I'm sorry because I just learned that he was your boyfriend! I had to tell you. Ciao!" and she hung up, reveling in the plethora of praises she was on the receiving end of and _most importantly_ , the impressed look Blair aimed toward her.

"Oh, this is going to be the evening of the year!" Penelope crowed out, toasting the other girls and chugging down their drinks in unison.

 ***MM***

Repercussions of the dare; in the heat of the moment, Monique and Johnny completely lost themselves and have been attacking each other with bruising kisses and wandering hands for the better half of the hour. Forgetting their surroundings and that they were actually in a public place, Monique's nimble fingers began to unbutton his shirt when all of a sudden, the distinctive sound of Blair yelling infiltrated her ears and she hastily pulled away from Johnny who groaned loudly in disappointment.

Violet orbs widened comically upon seeing that their little party of ten, had marginally increased to fourteen with the arrival of Serena and Dan, along with two strangers. Patting Johnny on the chest, she quickly uttered, "Sorry, Johnny. Rain check!"

"I'll hold you to it, Monique!" he called after her.

Approaching her table, Monique heard the raven-haired girl viciously snarl, "I'll pulverize you!" before Serena hastened to intervene, trying to placate the surmounting tension, "Hey, hey, hey, back off!"

Blair, bless the girl, smirked triumphantly at the two strangers, never one to back down, "Oh! You must surely be Amanda, right? Well if I were in your place, I'd think twice before marrying this little shit." Amanda growled loudly and inched closer to Blair with her fists raised.

"What the hell is going on here?" Monique authoritatively demanded, closing the distance between Blair and Amanda. "Amanda, I presume? Refrain from touching my best friend, got it? Otherwise you'll be leaving this bar in a body bag. I mean, seriously, your fiancé cheats on you and your automatic response is to blame the girl? Good god woman, where is your sense of self-respect?"

The man fidgeted nervously and Amanda gaped at her, rendered speechless until Dan butted in as he tried to make sense of who kissed who. The complete oblivious and utter idiot!

 _What Serena sees in him, she will never know._

Blair lazily buffed her nails, "Oh, it was a challenge-"

"A challenge?" Amanda interjected, all animosity replaced by palpable confusion, "How old are you? 10?"

The man frowned at Monique, "She's Monique Montgomery. According to the tabloids, she's 17."

"Yeah, yeah, but _she_ ," Dan pointed at a nervous Jenny, "Is just over _14_ years!"

" _14 years_!" Amanda and her fiancé shouted, seemingly repulsed and appalled. And then, the dude put his foot in his mouth, "Gosh, I would have believed… damn, I swear it looks-, it's a sacred tease."

Going into overprotective big brother mode, Dan snarled at him, infiltrating his private space, "What? Repeat that?" but Jenny had had enough and she screeched, "Dan, you stop interfering, okay? You're complicating matters further."

"What complicates things is the piece of fabric you have on your back," Dan heatedly retorted, their surrounding all but forgotten as the two Humphreys became absorbed in their sibling spat. That was until the whatever-his-name dude, added, "Yeah, that's what I said!"

Just as a fight was about to break out between Dan and the nameless dude, Johnny came to their rescue, "Hey, hey, that's enough. All of you return to your tables before I have the vigil call the cops. _Now!_ " Like the Domino Effect, one by one they dispersed, and as Blair and the minions threw a couple of dollars to foot in the bill, Monique winked at Johnny and purred, "My hero… I'll be waiting for your call, Johnny boy."

 ***MM***

After the close-call of their near bar-brawl, Serena traded a few hostile words with the redhead and the brunette before dragging Eric away. Jenny appeased Dan and shortly afterwards, got herself manipulated by Blair and Monique by ending up locked in Eleanor Waldorf's Boutique with the alarms blaring.

As Blair and the girls all snored lightly in their respective sleeping bags in the Waldorf's living room, Monique stealthily entered the kitchen to answer her phone, a vibrant smile on her face, "Mr. Baizen, do I detect a late booty call?"

He chuckled seductively on the other end, "Nah, I'm at the airport, I just, I wanted to check in on you after the Gossip Girl blast."

"Hmm. The cat's out of the bag," Monique drawled, twisting a crimson strand around her finger.

"Any idea who sent it?"

Monique's eye blazed with anger, "Oh, I can hazard a guess and believe me, that person will definitely be paying for it." Ever since Kati and Iz showed her the blast, Monique didn't doubt, not even for a second, that the sneaky bastard was the Upper East Side's infamous Basstard, Chuck Bass.

"Oh shit, babe, I've got another call coming through. I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up the phone, Monique's brows threatened to disappear into her hairline at the scene she walked in on. "Brooklyn Barbie. Huh, you actually made it."

Jenny – who was wearing the Waldorf jacket Blair tricked her into pilfering from the boutique, merely smirked at her and a speechless Blair as she tossed the brunette the keys to the boutique, "Grabs."

Blair pocketed the keys and patted the empty sleeping bag to her left, "You have the best spot. Sleep well, you deserved it."

"Actually," Jenna haughtily retorted, "I'm going home. But thank you for the invitation." Monique sneered at her as she made herself comfortable on her sleeping bag, "Going home? Nobody ever dares to skip out on our little evening, Humphrey."

And again, Jenny smirked – _the little shit_ -,"Well, we must believe that there is a first time for everything. Oh, and I'll keep the jacket, if you do not mind. Monday, lunch up the steps?"

Blair scoffed in disbelief, "Done. Deal." As the elevator closed with Jenny inside, the brunette flipped over to smirk at Monique who was seething, "It seems, M, Little J is tougher than we thought…"

Monique recovered from her shock and grinned deviously, "It seems you're right, B. I say we kick it up a notch, but first, I say we allow her to build up a sense of security and then, we attack when she least expects it." Blair had an identical evil grin appear on her face as she rested her head on a pillow and drifted off to sleep, plans of destroying Jenny Humphrey revolving in her head.

 ***MM***

Carter sighed once Monique hung up on him and grimaced at the name flashing on his screen. Taking in a deep breath, he answered the call.

"Serena. What can I do for you?"

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the wait! I hope you liked this chapter?! XD**

 **(1) Okay, first off, my story won't be completely following canon. The whole Carter Baizen plot will be happening differently. For example, in canon, he never returned Chuck's possessions, etcetera. My story will have many variances from canon, so just a heads up. (2) Also, last chapter I described Carter Baizen's eyes as olive green, I am so sorry, but I corrected it this chapter: they are blue-grey! (3) Hmm, I wonder… why did Carter randomly break up with Monique when they were dating? That's one secret you'll have to patiently wait for. (4) Another note; my story will mostly revolve around Monique, Chuck and Blair (FOR NOW). Nate and Serena and Dan and the many other characters, along with my OCs such as Monique's family, will appear on and off in regards to canon and off-canon as well, but it depends on the chapter. But don't worry, they will be having their own POVs as the story progresses. (5) Regarding the couplings… when this story popped into my head, I already had my OC paired up from the beginning, so I am sorry, but Monique's ending is already planned out, and no, it is a surprise otherwise the entire plot will have no meaning. ;) Yes, I know, I am evil, LOL! (6) I have so many plot-twists and brilliant plans for this story and I just cannot wait! I will have next chapter out soon, so hold on tight and be patient, my lovely readers! Enjoy! ;) And if you have any questions or suggestions, I am only a review away and I would love to hear your opinions!**

 **R &R. **


End file.
